Deathly Attraction
by Blue rose angel
Summary: A death body collapsed onto the floor with the moon as the only witness of the recent murder. The body now lied on the floor without a trace of blood in its veins. A male form slowly retreated from the scene with sliver hair trailing behind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of the characters of this story.

**Deathly attraction**

Chapter One:

A death body collapsed onto the floor with the moon as the only witness of the recent murder. The body now lied on the floor without a trace of blood in its veins. A male form slowly retreated from the scene with sliver hair trailing behind. In an instant he disappeared.

* * *

Riiiiiinnnnnng

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She got up and walked to her closet to get dressed. Today was a special occasion; she was supposed to attend to a business dinner with the family of her father's boss. They had to be at their house at 6:00 p.m., so she had plenty of time considering it was barely 9:00 a.m. She put on a pair of faded jeans and a black tub top with a legend that said: "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on the list.", and left her long pitch-black hair loose. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was already up and was currently preparing breakfast.

-Oh, good morning darling. Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter smiling.

-Morning, mom. Kagome answered while grabbing her car keys and purse.

-Won't you stay for breakfast?-

-Sorry, I can't. I told Sango we would have lunch in 'La Raclette', but first I want to practice some archery in the sports club.

-Fine then, remember to be here early for the business dinner, it means a lot to your father.

-Sure. - Kagome kissed her mom goodbye and left the house. It wasn't precisely a house, actually it was a temple. Sunrise temple. Her family had owned that temple for many generations and someday Kagome would be in charge of it, that's why she had started her priestess training last year, when she turned 15.

Kagome got on her black Audi. Perhaps her family owned a temple, but it was her mother's, yet her father worked in a very important corporation. He had a very important position at Tashio's Corp, so naturally her family owned a lot of money.

Kagome parked in the sports club parking lot. She got out of her car and got her things from the trunk. Slowly, she made her way to the lockers to get changed into more fitting clothes. When she was finished, she walked to the archery fields only to find them empty.

Mmm… perfect. Kagome mused to herself. It's not that she disliked company, but sometimes she needed some time with herself.

Kagome did some warming before she started her training. Archery was one of her few passions in life, so she practiced it very often.

Kagome placed an arrow in her bow and pulled the string backwards until it tensed. She closed her eyes and mentally visualized the target. Suddenly she opened her eyes and released the arrow. Naturally, it hit the center of the target.

She continued like this for about an hour.

Kagome glanced at her watch and noticed that it was 11:00. She had to meet Sango at 12:00, so she decided to take a bath and get ready because she always liked to be early.

When she was done, she went to take a walk in one of the sports club gardens because she still had plenty of time. She went to the rose's one.

While she was walking through the white roses, she heard, or at least she thought so, someone calling her name. She glanced backward, from where the voice had come, when she suddenly crashed onto something, more precisely someone.

When Kagome looked up, icy blue met intense gold. She was looking directly into the cold golden eyes of a beautiful guy. His silver hair blew behind him with the wind. His skin was pale, and for a moment, Kagome thought she saw two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead framed by silver bangs. She blinked but they were gone.

Kagome lowered her eyes and noticed that his white shirt was totally unbuttoned revealing his well toned chest. She blushed and muttered an apology before she turned and left from where she had come.

The mysterious man stared at her retreating form, and then, he too turned back and left.

A/N: Well, this is it for the first chapter. Please review, this is my first fic, so please be nice. Any ideas will be welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nop, I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters. Well, I own Keiji, but he doesn't really counts.

Chapter Two:

In a dark room, a handsome man with cold golden eyes stared at the ceiling while his mind wandered back to the encounter with the black haired beauty. Suddenly, he got up from the chair he had been seating on and proceeded with the preparations that needed to be done. He had more important things to do than thinking on a girl, a human girl none the less.

* * *

-Kagome… Kagome!

-Eh? Kagome looked up only to find Sango's waving hand in front of her face.

-Are you not feeling well? Asked Sango worried at her friend's weird behavior.

-No, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Kagomes mind had been wandering back to the guy from the sports club. There was something about him that wasn't right. Perhaps it was his cold gaze, or maybe it was his emotionless face…

-About? Sango asked seeing the distant look on Kagomes face.

-Nothing important, by the way, what time is it? Said Kagome trying to change the subject.

-Um… it's 1:20 p.m.

-Ok, I've still got plenty of time, what about if we go to the mall?

-Sounds good.

They left the restaurant after paying the bill and went to the mall.

At 4:00 Kagome said goodbye to Sango and went home, where her family was already getting ready for the dinner.

-I'm home. Kagome yelled from the entrance of house.

-Oh honey, I'm glad you're back. I left a new dress on your bed for you to wear for the dinner. I heard that Inutaisho had two sons of your age. Said Mrs. Higurashi smiling at her daughter.

Kagome sweat dropped at this. What was her mother thinking?

She went upstairs to her room, and when she entered her eyes widened. Laid before her was the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen. It was a blood red strapless dress that reached her knees. The fabric was very thin, so it flew easily.

Kagome put it on and started spinning. She giggled when the dress flew. It made her feel like a princess.

When she finished playing she combed her hair and let it down, for makeup she only wore eye mascara and lip gloss. She liked it natural.

Kagome got downstairs and found her family was ready to go.

When they arrived to the Taisho's residence, Kagomes' eyes widened, to say she was amazed was an understatement. The house of the Tashio's was incredibly big. It looked like a castle with the huge garden at the entrance, which had various fountains. She heard her father say that they had other gardens behind the mansion. They left the car at the entrance of the house where Inutaisho was standing with what Kagome supposed was his family. Next to him was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that reached her knees and kind brown eyes. At her side was a pair of very handsome males. The smaller one had a cute boyish look that contrasted with the more sophisticated look of the taller one. Both had silver hair and golden eyes, although the taller one had a much more intense gaze which was currently directed to her. This made Kagome blush. 'Wait a moment! I know him. He's the same guy from the sports club!' Her eyes widened at the realization.

-Keiji! Welcome! I'm glad you're here! Said a tall and handsome man walking towards Kagomes' father to hug him. He had long silver hair tied in a pony tail and deep golden eyes.

-Thank you for inviting us to your home, Inutaisho. Let me introduce you to my family. This is Sakura, my wife. Mrs. Higurashi extended her hand to shake InuTaisho's, but he gently grabbed it and laid a tender kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush.

-And who may these be? Asked Inutaisho referring to Souta and Kagome.

-These are my kids, Kagome and Souta.

-Nice to meet you. Said both at the same time. Inutaisho walked towards Kagome and smiled gently at her, while taking a hold of her hand and kissing it like he had done with her mother.

-May I say you have a lovely daughter, Keiji. Kagome smiled and blushed at the compliment.

-Ahem. Inutaisho turned to see what had caused the noise and saw the beautiful woman form before directing him a 'We haven't been introduced' glare.

-How rude of me! I haven't introduced my family to you yet!

He walked toward his wife to introduce his family properly.

-This is my wife Izayoi. She smiled and bowed to them while saying 'It's a pleasure to meet you'. The Higurashi's also smiled and returned the bow.

Next, Inutaisho walked to the youths and introduced them as Sesshoumaru, the taller one, and InuYasha, the one with the boyish look.

Both of them bowed slightly while saying 'Nice to meet you'.

Inutaisho cleared his throat.

-There's still someone I would like you to meet, but I'm afraid she isn't ready yet. Meanwhile, why don't we continue our talk inside the house?

Said this, both families entered the mansion.

While the parent's talked about business and other stuff, Kagome and the others were currently minding their own business. Kagome was admiring the decoration of the living room. It had many beautiful old paintings hanging from the white walls, but the most beautiful one was hanging above the chimney. This painting showed a beautiful woman with silver hair much like Sesshoumaru's. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver butterflies at the bottom and a silver obi. The wind was blowing gently causing her hair to flow freely behind her. She was standing on a cliff watching the full moon. The weirdest thing of the painting was that the woman had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. These markings were just like the ones she though she had seen on Sesshoumaru's face earlier that day. 'Weird' Was all Kagome though. The picture itself was beautiful, but it gave you a feeling of sadness. Kagome was so entranced by the painting that she didn't notice that both youths were watching her carefully.

Suddenly, a little girl came running into the living room. She had long black hair with a little pony tail at the side of her head. She directed everyone there a heart melting smile. Inutaisho stood up and walked toward the girl. He scooped her in his arms and said

-This is Rin, my daughter. Rin, go to say hello to our guests. Inutaisho put her down and she ran toward the Higurashi's. She bowed and said –Rin's name is Rin. Then she turned to Kagome and said –What is the pretty lady's name?

Kagome smiled softly at her way of speaking and said –My name is Kagome, nice to meet you, Rin.

Rin looked to Kagomes left side and discovered Souta, who was looking intently at her. Inutaisho decided it was time for him to speak and suggested that both kids went to play in one of the gardens. They smiled at this and left the room running and giggling.

Mr. Higurashi then spoke.

-I didn't know you had a daughter.

InuTaisho's face darkened and answered.

-Rin is not my real daughter, she's adopted. Both of her parents died in a terrible car accident when she was only 3. We were there when it happened. A drunken man was responsible for it. Rin was the only survival, but she was badly hurt. She spent nearly 2 months in the hospital recovering. She had no one else, so Izayoi and I decided to adopt her. And here she is. At this, InuTaisho's face lightened and a warm smile spread over his lips.

By now, a maid entered the room and announced the dinner was ready. Everyone proceeded to the dinning room.

Inutaisho sat at the head of the table with Izayoi at his left and Keiji at his right. Next to Mr. Higurashi was his wife followed by Kagome and Souta. On the other side of the table was Izayoi followed by Sesshoumaru, Rin and InuYasha.

The dinner was pleasant; it was full of stories from Inutaisho and Mr. Higurashi. Occasionally, Kagome would steal glances at Sesshoumaru believing no one noticed. When dinner was over, everyone returned to the living room.

Inutaisho turned to the kids and said:

-Why don't you go to play in Rin's room, I'm sure InuYasha would be delighted to play with you.

InuYasha's eyes widened and he turned to his father.

-No way! I'm not going to play with the brats!

Inutaisho directed InuYasha a glare that promised punishment if he didn't follow his orders.

InuYasha stood with a 'Keh' and followed the giggling kids, then Inutaisho turned to Kagome and told her she could visit the gardens if she desired to. She said she would love to and excused herself. A pair of golden eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

On her way to the gardens, Kagome remembered she didn't know where they were.

-Are you lost? A deep voice said from behind startling her.

Kagome turned around only to find Sesshoumaru standing there looking intently at her with a smirk in his lips.

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story kind of writes on its own, though I'm having problems trying to find out how to deepen Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's relation. Hm… Well, I guess it will be longer than planned. I didn't want to, but I guess it is a bit O.C. Anyway, I hope you review. By the way, thanks for the reviews of the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it.  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter Three: 

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagomes heartbeat race and her blood rush through her veins as a blush slowly made its way to her cheeks while she lowered her gaze. 'Nervous, aren't we? I guess I could have some fun with her.' His golden eyes shone with amusement, although Kagome was too busy being nervous to notice.

Meanwhile, Kagome had an inner debate. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to tell him he's right. He already believes he's better than everyone, and if I tell him I'm lost, his ego will get bigger, not to mention I'll feel ashamed. But on the other hand, he's right, I'm lost. I could ask for his help, but it would be too humiliating. But then again, how am I supposed to get to the gardens?' Kagome was frowning now.

"Can't you answer such a simple question? I must say I'm surprised, I thought you were slow, but not this much. You humans are such a shame. I even bet you think I didn't notice you watching me at dinner time. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, after all, what else could I expect from a human girl?"

Kagome looked up at his face, processing the information while blinking. When she realized she had been insulted, her eyes narrowed.

'Why you little son of a…! Who the hell does he thinks he is!! Wait a moment. Did he say 'You humans'? What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't consider himself human?'

Kagome was about to question him about it when she noticed he was walking away form her.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagomes gaze in his back and stopped. Without turning, he said "Aren't you coming?"

"Eh? Coming where?"

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to sigh.

"Didn't you want to go to the gardens?"

"Um… yes."

"Then I suggest you follow me." With that said, Sesshoumaru kept walking, so Kagome had to run to catch up with him.

A couple of minutes later, they stopped in front of a pair of huge wooden doors. Sesshoumaru opened them and stepped aside so Kagome could enter.

She did so and the scene before her made her gasp. The garden was beautiful. A stone path surrounded by roses of various colors led to an opening where a Sakura three stood. Beneath it was a bench from where you could admire everything.

Kagome marveled at the brilliant color of the roses. She ran giggling down the path and stopped at the red roses to smell their fragrance. Sesshoumaru walked slowly toward her.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru while taking a closer look at the flowers.

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru was entranced by the beauty of the image before him.

Kagome stood surrounded by red roses with the moon shining above her, giving her skin an ethereal glow. Her icy blue eyes shimmered with the moonlight and her full pink lips where slightly parted in awe.

'How strange' Kagome thought to herself. 'I didn't expect such an honest answer from Sesshoumaru. I thought he would say something sarcastic like 'Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me.', or something of the sort, but no. Maybe he isn't feeling well. I'll ask him.'

"Hey Sesshoumaru…" Kagome turned to face him, but she stopped at the middle of her sentence. The sight in front of her made her lose her breath.

Sesshoumaru stood surrounded by the red roses. The wind was blowing gently causing his long silver hair, which seemed to reflect the moonlight, to flow behind him. His skin was so pale he seemed to glow. His deep golden eyes shimmered with something Kagome couldn't recognize. He was staring at her with such intensity that it seemed he could see right through her. 'He looks like an angel' Kagome thought to herself.

They kept staring at each other entranced. They began to lean forward while their eyes slowly closed.

When their lips where inches apart, Sesshoumaru wake from the trance and his eyes widened. He took a step back and cleared his throat causing Kagomes eyes to flutter open.

"We should go back." He said in a cold tone and started walking towards the door leaving a startled Kagome behind.

The same question in their minds 'What the hell was that?'

Kagome stood standing there, in the middle of the roses, for a moment trying to find out what had happened. Then, she decided it was too cold outside to remain there, and went to the living room, where her parents were finishing some arrangements with Inutaisho and Izayoi.

* * *

A.N. Hey people! I know, I know, this was a short chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one. I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but I don't have enough time, so please don't hurt me! Well, that's it for now. Please review: ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ok, nothing has changed; I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Four:

A silver hair youth walked through the aisles while many thoughts rushed through his mind.

'What's wrong with me?' He berated himself. 'What was I thinking by letting my guard down, and letting her affect me like that? She's just a woman for crying out loud! A beautiful one, but a human none the less!' He massaged his temples trying to soothe the coming headache. 'I need a walk, a pleasant walk in the middle of the night. Perhaps I'll even hunt. Yes… The smell of fear and the taste of warm blood, that's what I need to erase that annoying girl from my thoughts.

With that said, he disappeared with a dangerous smile on his lips.

* * *

After facing some minor problems (Getting lost), Kagome arrived to the living room.

"Ok then, Thursday it is." She heard Mr. Higurashi say to Inutaisho.

"Is what?" Kagome asked stepping in.

"Oh honey, you're back. We were just making some final arrangements." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"For what?"

"Well, the Tashio's were kind enough to invite us to accompany them on a two weeks trip to Hokkaido. We'll spend Christmas with them, isn't it exciting?!" Mrs. Higurashi explained beaming with happiness to her daughter.

"Oh! We'll have so much fun!" Izayoi said to Mrs. Higurashi holding her hands, while Inutaisho and Keiji talked about all the tourist attractions in Hokkaido.

Kagome sweat dropped 'Well I'm glad at least they are happy. They really seem to like the Tashios. I must admit they're nice, and Rin is really adorable. The only one who doesn't seem to fit here is Sesshoumaru. He always acts so cold and emotionless. Although, back there at the garden, he acted different…It looked as if he had dropped his cold exterior.' Kagome blushed at the memory. 'And we almost kissed.' The blush deepened. 'What am I thinking?' She berated herself while shaking her head. 'He would never kiss a lowly girl like me.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I guess I should forget what happened today, after all it was probably an accident. I won't see him again anyway.'

"Have you already told Sesshoumaru and InuYasha the news?" Mr. Higurashi said to Inutaisho.

"What news?" Kagome asked while walking towards her father trying to focus onto a different subject.

"About the trip of course." Said Keiji calmly.

Kagomes eyes widened at this and she couldn't help but exclaim:

"Are they going too?!"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Kagome hadn't realized the level of stupidity of her question. 'Great Kagome, why didn't you think of it? Of course they'll go! After all, Inutaisho was the one who organized it, why wouldn't he invite his sons? Well, I don't mind InuYasha, he seems nice, but how am I supposed to deal with Sesshoumaru for two weeks?! I don't think I'll make it to the end of the vacations. I guess there's only one option: Avoid Sesshoumaru by all means. I'll forget him, and I'll have a good time on Christmas vacations.' Kagome thought determined.

What she didn't know was that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

They said goodbye to the Tashios and thanked them for everything. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to find, but Kagome was the only one to notice.

On their way home, Sakura (Yes, that's her mothers name.) asked Kagome "So, what do you think about Sesshoumaru?"

"Eh?" Kagome was too startled by the question that she didn't notice the gleam in her mothers' eyes.

"He seems like a very nice person, not to mention he's really handsome." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter casually.

"You can't find boys like him now a days." Mr. Higurashi said stepping into the conversation. Kagome ignored the weirdness of the situation and gave a simple answer.

"Well, I'm sure he must be a nice person, but I don't like him."

Her parent's sweat dropped. Kagome was always very direct.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he acts like he had an icicle stuck up his ass. Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Hmmm… I'm not so sure about that." Murmured Mr. Higurashi.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked her father.

"No, nothing."

* * *

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to Sesshoumaru and what happened in the garden. 'Stupid Sesshoumaru, first he almost kisses me, and then he doesn't let me sleep. Hm, I need fresh air.'

She got out of her bed and took a look at the watch on her night table.

'1:00 a.m. Dam Sesshoumaru.' Kagome cursed before she walked downstairs and into the garden. The full moon provided enough light so Kagome could see how the threes moved every time the wind blew.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the urge to go to the Sacred Three. It was as if someone was calling her. Slowly Kagome made her way to the three and stood beneath it.

A cloud moved in front of the moon successfully blocking all the light, so Kagome couldn't see anything. She looked up and heard someone murmur her name. She spun around quickly but no one was there. Then again she heard her name, this time clearer.

"Who's there?!" She demanded.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Feisty, aren't we?" A husky voice said from behind her.

Kagome slowly turned around, but the only thing she could see were a pair of golden eyes boring through her.

* * *

A.N. I know I promised a longer chapter this time, but in the end it turned out like this, so sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I would really, REALLY appreciate any ideas you have for the story, not to mention reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any of InuYasha's characters, so on with the story.

Chapter Five:

The owner of the pair of golden eyes stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. The cloud that covered the moon followed its course allowing Kagome to recover her view. What she saw made her gasp. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, but it wasn't the same Sesshoumaru she had met earlier. The eyes of this one were bleeding red and he had a malevolent smirk playing in his lips.

He took a step towards Kagome, and in response she took one backwards. 'I don't know what's happening, but it definitely can't be good.' She thought while she felt her miko powers struggling inside her to get free.

Sesshoumaru kept advancing toward Kagome while she kept walking backwards. Suddenly, Kagomes back hit the trunk of the sacred three. She had nowhere to run. She was trapped. Her eyes widened in realization. 'I'm going to die! This can't be happening, I'm way too young to die! No! I won't let it happen! But what can I do? There's nowhere to run.'

"So the presumptuous little girl is now scared? Well, I'm not surprised; I figured it was only a matter of seconds before you realized you were too weak to confront me. If you say you're sorry for your imprudence and beg for your life, then maybe I'll spare you." While he was saying this, his smirk grew wider.

"Never" Kagome said determined.

"I beg your pardon." Sesshoumaru said frowning.

"I said I'll never give someone like you the pleasure of watching me beg. So go ahead, kill me if you will so, but I won't lower myself as to beg you."

"If that's what you want, then so be it." Sesshoumaru launched at Kagome in an inhuman speed. In instinct, Kagome extended her arms to block the attack, while she yelled "Noooo!"

A blue light emanated from her hands effectively blocking Sesshoumarus attack and sending him flying 10 feet away from her, causing him to crash onto the trunk of another three.

When he recovered from the blow, he opened his eyes. They weren't stained red anymore. 'They're back to normal.' Kagome thought somehow relieved.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his chest and found it had two burns in the shape of Kagomes hands. 'So she's a miko then. This will make them take longer to heal.'

He stood from the sitting position he was and looked to where Kagome was standing. His eyes met hers immobilizing her with his strong gaze.

'What's going on?! Why can't I move?!' Kagome though frantically. 'I can't even look away!'

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on her while he walked towards Kagome. His gaze never faltering.

'What is he doing? It seems he's…' Kagome couldn't finish that last thought. She fell unconscious, but before she could reach the ground, Sesshoumaru caught her. He leapt towards her window and opened it. He deposited the unconscious girl that was currently in his arms into her bed. Before he left, he turned to look at her one more time and said one more thing.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't let you know what I am, at least not yet. But I can promise you something, I'll never lose control like that again. I'll never let him take control of my body again." His eyes narrowed in determination. Then, he jumped out from her window and disappeared into the night.

The next morning, Kagome woke with a terrible headache. She looked around and realized she was in her room.

"Didn't I go to the garden last night?" She questioned herself out loud. "I guess I just dreamt it."

She shrugged it of and continued with her morning ritual. She put on some blue jeans and a red tank top. She fixed her hair in a ponytail.

Kagome went downstairs and found her family was already having breakfast.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, darling." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hey sis!" Souta answered with a piece of pancake in his mouth. Until then, Kagome noticed her father was missing.

"Where's dad?" She asked while sitting at the table and pouring herself a glass of milk.

"He went with Inutaisho; apparently they had to fix some things for tomorrows trip." Mrs. Higurashi answered from the kitchen.

"I see."

When breakfast was over and Kagome was washing the dishes, Mrs. Higurashi walked towards Kagome.

"Honey, I need you to buy some things for me at the market."

"Sure, what do you need?" Kagome said drying her hands.

"Here's the list and the money." Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a piece of paper and the money.

"Ok, then, I'll be back soon."

Kagome was going to grab her car keys but she changed her mind. 'The market is near, so I better get there walking. I could use some exercise.' She only grabbed her purse.

* * *

On her way to the market, Kagome kept thinking about the things she needed to do. 'Hm…I need to prepare my luggage, I said I would call Sango, I need to bath Buyo…What else do I need to do?' She was so concentrated that she didn't notice where she was going until she crashed onto someone. The impact almost made her fall, but a pair of strong hands shot out and grabbed her.

"If you wish for me to notice you, let me inform you there are other ways to do so than constantly crashing onto me." She heard a velvety voice say.

'That voice!' Kagome looked up and found Sesshoumaru looking down at her with amusement dancing in his golden eyes and a smirk finding its way to his lips. She humphed and stuck her nose high.

"It's not my entire fault you know? You could have simply stepped out of my way and we wouldn't have crashed." He lifted a perfect eyebrow at her.

"I'm not obliged to make life easier for you, am I?" He answered casually.

'The nerve on this guy!' Kagome thought annoyed. 'Take a deep breath, Kagome, and forget what he has just said.'

"Anyway, what are you doing around here?" Kagome asked taking a step back when she noticed how close they were. This caused Sesshoumaru to release her forearm, which he had grabbed to stop her from falling. They started walking while they talked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, but I'll answer your question. I was only taking walk." Sesshoumaru said while looking ahead of them.

"I see. Hm… Are you busy right now?" He turned to look back at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you'll see, I thought that if you weren't busy, then you might come with me."

Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully.

"Where?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have to buy some things for my mom. So, will you come with me?" Kagome turned to him.

"Very well."

"Good! Then let's go now!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the market.

Inside her mind, Kagome was smiling malevolently. 'Great! I won't have to carry all the bags by myself!'

* * *

In a cafe, a pair of friends was finishing some important arrangements.

"Fine then, I'll tell her tonight. Does Sesshoumaru already knows?"

The other man gave a long sigh.

"No, and I don't know how he'll take it."

"Neither do I."

Now both of them sighed.

A.N. Hey! This is it for chapter five. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had some problems with the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to continue reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Six:

"Woman, should I remind you I didn't accept to accompany you only to end up being used as a servant?" A silver haired youth said slightly annoyed while he carried tree bags on each hand.

"I've already said I'm sorry. I didn't know mom wanted so many things. It isn't that bad anyway, is it?"

"Hn." Was the only response from Sesshoumaru.

"Oh come on! I can't be that bad!" She glanced to her right and an idea crossed her mind.

"Well, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you an ice-cream." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

'She treats me like a baby. Who does she thinks she is? This is unacceptable.' Sesshoumaru thought while glaring at Kagome.

"Don't give me that look, you know you want it."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to sigh, but followed the girl none the less.

They arrived at the ice-cream stall. There, Kagome looked at all the flavors trying to decide for one.

"Can I help you?" A youth of about 17 years asked. He had deep blue eyes and brown shoulder length hair. He gave Kagome a charming smile and winked at her causing her to blush.

"Hm… I'll have a strawberry ice-cream." Kagome told Manabe, or at least that was what his label said. Then, she turned to Sesshoumaru and asked him "What about you?"

Sesshoumaru, who had been glaring at Manabe, turned to Kagomes at the sound of her voice.

"I want a lemon ice-cream."

"Fine then, please take a seat. I'll have your order in a couple of minutes." Manabe said with a smile.

"Thanks. Come on Sesshoumaru." Kagome led the way to a table next to the window.

Five minutes later, Manabe arrived with their ice-creams. Kagome thanked him, and he left, not without giving her one last look.

"He's interested in you." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up from her ice-cream to look at Sesshoumaru. He was currently looking at the street, but he turned to face her.

"Have you not noticed the way he looks at you?" He asked while looking carefully at Kagome, and then he turned his gaze to the street again.

"Sesshoumaru, are you jealous?" Once again Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. Then he scoffed and looked away before saying "Nonsense."

Kagome changed the subject, and they kept talking while they ate their ice-creams. Well, actually Kagome did most of the talking. Sesshoumaru just sat listening, and occasionally made a comment.

When they were ready to go, they went to pay the bill.

"How much is it?" Kagome asked Manabe.

"It's on the house." He answered with a grin. "But maybe you can go out with me." He leaned on the counter to get closer to her.

"That won't be necessary." Sesshoumaru said while putting the money on the counter, then he turned to leave before saying "Keep the change." When he was at the door, he called for Kagome to hurry up and proceed their way to her home. She said goodbye to Manabe and ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Even after they had walked for a while, none of them had said anything.

'Maybe he's still mad. What should I do? Perhaps I should talk to him… But he's so proud and stubborn… Well, there's no other choice but talk to him.' Kagome thought.

"Hm… Sesshoumaru..." Kagome tried, but the only response she got was silence.

"Are you ma…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome tried again, but stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard someone call her name. She turned to look who had called her and found three of her best friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi walking towards them.

'This can't be good.' Kagome thought while putting her best fake smile on.

"Hey you guys." Kagome greeted her friend.

The tree of them glanced at Kagomes left to take a better look at the handsome male standing next to their friend.

"And who may this be?" Yuka asked Kagome while eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"This is…" But before she could finish, Sesshoumaru beat her and introduced himself.

"I'm Kagomes boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Tashio. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then he directed them a charming smile and grabbed Kagome by the waist holding her closer to him.

"Is this true, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Well you see, he isn't my…" Kagome started but was interrupted by Yuka.

"We better give them some time alone, don't you think girls?"

"Yeah, you're right. See you next time, Kagome." Ayumi said, then she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "It was nice meeting you. Please take good care of our friend Kagome."

"I will." Sesshoumaru answered. The tree girls left commenting how handsome Kagomes boyfriend was and what a lovely couple they were.

Kagome was left sweat dropping. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell was that about?!" She demanded.

"Let's say we're even." And with that said he continued walking with a smirk in his lips. Kagome followed annoyed.

When they arrived to her house, it was nearly 4 o'clock. Kagome noticed that a black Jaguar was parked outside her house. 'I wonder whose is it.' Kagome thought. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was wondering what was his father's car doing parked outside her house.

Kagome opened the door and was received by voices coming from the living room. She invited Sesshoumaru to enter and together they walked towards the noise. There they found Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi talking with Inutaisho and Izayoi. They turned to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and greeted at them.

"What's everyone doing here?" Kagome asked confused.

"We've got something to tell both of you." Mr. Higurashi started.

"You should take a seat first." Inutaisho signaled to an empty couch.

They did as they were asked, both wondering what was all about.

* * *

A.N. Hey people! Wow, I can't believe I'm going so fast with the story. I hope you're still liking it. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I promise I'll keep updating as soon as I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We all know it, but here it goes again: I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Seven:

"So what do you wanted to talk to us about?" Kagome asked serious.

Even though Sesshoumaru didn't show it, he too was curious as to what they wanted to tell them.

"You'll see, everything started sixty years ago. Our fathers, who were very close, had made an agreement, their first- born children were supposed to marry in order to merge their companies and families, but as you can see, both of us, their first born and only child, are male, so the agreement couldn't be done." Mr. Higurashi explained.

"Keiji and I have been good friends since we met, so we agreed to finish the promise our fathers made." Inutaisho continued.

Both, Kagome and Sesshoumaru digested the information.

'Their first born children…so that means…' Her eyes widened as it hit her. SHE was the eldest daughter of the Higurashis, and Sesshoumaru was the eldest son of the Tashios. She stood suddenly and screamed at top of her lungs.

"WHAT?! I can't possibly be engaged. I mean, I'm not even 17 for crying out loud!"

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru didn't show any trace of surprise on his beautiful features, however, his eyes showed everything. In his golden eyes confusion, surprise, and another feeling twirled together.

"Calm down, honey." Mrs. Higurashi tried to soothe her daughter.

"We haven't finished." Inutaisho stated calmly.

"Indeed. We can't take lightly your feelings." Mr. Higurashi said.

This brought Sesshoumarus and Kagomes attention.

"Of course we can't." Inutaisho said, then he continued. "That's why we have decided to give you time until you turn 18 to get to know each other. Then you'll have to marry." Inutaisho finished while smiling at them.

'You must be kidding me. How can they take this so lightly?' Kagome thought while sweat dropping.

"You haven't told them about the company." Izayoi reminded Inutaisho.

"Why yes, you're right!" He exclaimed.

"What about the company, father?" Sesshoumaru asked interested.

"You'll see, once you get married, you'll inherit Taisho corp. Both of you will run it, that's why we've been training you for that since you were very young."

Sesshoumarus eyes widened slightly, while Kagomes were wide like saucers and her mouth was wide open.

The grown ups laughed at their reaction.

"You shouldn't be that surprised. Consider it a wedding gift." Inutaisho said.

"Well, enough about that, what about if we eat now because I'm starving." Keiji said with a grin.

"You're right about that." Inutaisho said grinning too.

"I'm so sorry for the troubles we've caused you." Izayoi apologized to Sakura.

"Oh please, there's nothing to apologize for. You haven't caused any troubles." Sakura answered smiling reassuringly. Both of them walked to the kitchen to prepare everything for dinner. Mr. Higurashi and Inutaisho went to help them, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.

* * *

After she had recovered herself from the shock, Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes, and saw that he remained as if nothing had happened.

She became exasperated when he continued the same, so she turned to him.

"Don't you have anything to say?" She asked annoyed.

"Should I?" He replied in a bored tone.

'You must be kidding me!' Kagome thought incredulously.

"You must have something to say about what just happened!"

"There's nothing to say about that. The decision has been made whether we like it or not, so the best thing you could do is resign and accept it. Besides, if I don't mind, then you shouldn't mind either." He replied in the same bored tone without turning to her.

"Are you implying you're doing me a favor by accepting to marry me?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no need to explain myself to you, but since we are now betrothed I'll make an exception. As I was saying, you should be thankful for our engagement. Many would kill to be in your place. After all, you'll be marrying a wealthy and handsome man." Sesshoumaru stated arrogantly.

"I'm afraid you've made a mistake because I'm not like many. Allow me to tell you something, I don't care if you're the wealthiest man in the earth. The only thing that matters to me is love, and without it, a relationship is meant to fail." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome amazed at her cold tone and at her statement.

'I never thought she would be that offended about it.' He thought regretting his comment slightly.

Kagome directed him one last glance before walking outside the house. Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form and sighed. He got up and slowly went after her.

* * *

'What's wrong with him? Why does he always have to act like he has an icicle stuck up his ass? He should behave different now we are engaged, but nooooo, he just has to act all high and mighty. Well, he's got something coming if he thinks I'll let him treat me like that.' Kagome thought angrily while walking towards the garden and leaning on a handrail with her gaze directed to the moon. She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice the presence behind her.

'God she's beautiful.' Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think when he found her. He made his way towards Kagome and stood next to her without making any noise.

"Perhaps I can't offer you what you desire, but I can offer you a treat." Sesshoumaru said while he stared at the moon above them.

"Eh?" Kagome turned to him surprised by what he had said and the fact she hadn't sensed his presence.

"I know I can't give you what you want, but I will do my best to assure your happiness. If I failed to do so, then I'll step aside and give you the divorce in order to let you free so you can find your happiness." Sesshoumaru said turning to face her.

What he saw made his heart stop. Kagome was smiling at him, but it wasn't the fact that she was smiling at him what stopped his heart. It was the fact that her smile was one of pure happiness. He could see in her icy blue eyes gratitude, happiness and something he couldn't identify.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru. This means a lot to me, but I don't think that'll be necessary. I'm sure we'll manage to find happiness together." She walked closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She continued to stare at the moon.

Sesshoumaru stiffened by this action, but he soon found he didn't mind having her that close. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and he too directed his gaze to the moon. They remained like that, enjoying each other's company, until they heard Mrs. Higurashi calling for them because dinner was ready.

"Let's go." Kagome told Sesshoumaru while grabbing his hand and leading him inside. Both of them wondered about something: 'Why is my heart beating faster?'

* * *

Dinner went by without any incidents. When it was time for them to leave, the Taisho's thanked the Higurashi's for everything. While the grownups discussed some final arrangements for tomorrow's trip, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left alone again.

"So… I hope you had a good time. By the way, I didn't have the chance earlier to thank you for accompanying me." Kagome told Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Always a pleasure." He replied with a small smile.

Kagome got on her tips and laid a tender kiss on one of Seshoumarus cheeks.

This action surprised him and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks while his eyes were slightly widened.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru. See you tomorrow." She gave him one last smile and went upstairs with a blush spread all over her face.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Sesshoumaru muttered before turning and exiting the house with a smile spread over his lips.

* * *

A.N. Well, this is it for chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's been some time since I last updated, but I was busy with school. Please review. 


	8. Author's Note

Hey people! New chapters is in! Yay! I finally had some free time to do it, so please read and review. I'm hoping I can update this Thursday. So please be patient. Well, that's all for now. Ciao

Blue Rose Angel.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, and everybody knows it: I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Eight:

In a balcony, a young man with silver hair and golden eyes stood admiring the beauty of the night. Suddenly he spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked without turning to face the man behind him, who had been standing there for a while.

"What do you mean?" The man asked walking closer to the youth.

"Do you believe the engagement is something wise?" The young man asked eyeing the man next to him from the corner of his eyes before turning his gaze ahead once again.

"I know you may feel uncertain about this, but she may be the one 'she' spoke of. You'll see everything will work out well."

"Hn." Was the only response from the young man. Both of them remained silent after that.

* * *

"Kagome, are you ready?" Mr. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

"Just a second!" Kagome answered while dragging her luggage down the stairs.

She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. Underneath it, she wore a long sleeved pink shirt, and to accompany her outfit, she wore black leggings and black shoes.

When she was ready, they exited the house, where a taxi was already waiting. They put their entire luggage in the back of the taxi, and took their leave to the airport.

When they arrived there, they found that the Tashios were already waiting for them, so the Higurashis went to greet them.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was standing next to a crystal wall alone with his cold façade on, but when he turned his cold golden eyes to her, she noticed how they softened and warmed. She directed him a smile which he returned with a small one of his own.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted.

"Good morning." He answered.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Eh?" Kagome turned to the voice and found Rin running towards her with a huge smile. When Rin reached her, she attached to her leg.

"Good morning, Rin-chan." Kagome greeted Rin with a smile.

"Is Kagome-chan coming too?" Rin asked excited.

"Why, yes." Kagome answered.

"Is Souta-kun coming too?" Rin asked eagerly.

"He is."

"Will Kagome-chan play with Rin and Souta-kun?" Rin asked even more excited.

"Sure." Kagomes smile widened when she watched the look of pure delight in Rins face.

'She's so cute!' Kagome thought to herself unaware of the golden gaze of Sesshoumaru, who couldn't help but think what a great mother she would be one day.

He slipped his cold façade on when he noticed InuYasha was walking towards them.

"Oi, kiddo!" He said referring to Rin. "Father wants you to go to him." When he finished saying this, Rin went running towards her father.

The three youths stared at her retreating form, then Kagome turned to InuYasha to greet him.

"Good morning, InuYasha." She said with a smile.

He only stared at her. Then, he stuck his nose high and left with a "Keh".

'What's his problem?' Kagome thought annoyed by his behavior.

"Pay no heed to him. You cannot expect something such as manners from a simple minded creature." Sesshoumaru stated turning his golden eyes to her.

Kagome smiled at him.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." He said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru! It's time to leave!" Izayoi called out to them.

"We're coming!" Kagome answered while they made their way to the gate.

Once they were on the plane, they seated in pairs on first class, of course.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi sat together with Inutaisho and Izayoi in the seats line next to theirs.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat behind them, and Rin and Souta in the other seats line. InuYasha was the only one who sat alone, and he was seated behind Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

The entire flight, the married couples chat between themselves. Souta and Rin played games such as 'I spy' while Kagome stared outside the window, Sesshoumaru read a book and InuYasha took a nap.

* * *

When they finally arrived to Hokkaido, a taxi was already waiting for them to take them to the hotel, where they were received by a pretty girl with green eyes and brown hair, who was assigned to lead them to their rooms

"Wow." Was all Kagome could say when she laid eyes on her room. The bedroom had a big white bed with a pair of crystal doors next to it that led to a balcony, from where you could see the hotel's traditional Japanese garden. On its white walls were hanging beautiful paintings of flowers. The bedroom also had a pair of bureaus, a vanity and a mahogany wardrobe. The bathroom too was quite big; it was of a light blue color and had everything necessary plus a big Jacuzzi.

The room also had a living room with a huge TV on one of the walls. The living room had a pair of crystal doors just like the bedroom that led to the balcony, but these were bigger.

Kagome was still in awe when she heard Mr. Higurashi speak.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, do you remember when we mentioned you should know each other better?"

At their nod he continued.

"Well, to make things easier for you, you'll be sharing this room. You need to spend as much time together as you can." He finished.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were so shocked they didn't know what to say.

"Well, we'll leave you alone so you can unpack you things. By the way, we still need to see our rooms, so we'll meet at the lobby at six o'clock. Meanwhile, you can check out the hotel." Inutaisho said before leaving the room with Keiji trailing behind.

"Have a good time." Izayoi and Sakura said before stepping out of the room and closing the door after them, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome frozen and upset.

When they finally recovered from the shock they turned to each other.

'What were they thinking?' Both of them thought.

When they finished unpacking, they decided to take a walk through the sakura tree garden. While they were walking through the trees, a pair of icy blue eyes followed Kagome. Both, Sesshoumaru and Kagome unaware of this.

* * *

A.N. So, what do you think about chapter eight? I wanted to go further in the story, but the chapter would have been very long, and I didn't want that. Anyway, maybe I won't be able to update this week because of school as I had mentioned before. I'll try to, but I don't think I can. Please review. By the way: Good luck on your exams, MoriahLeigh! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Wait, wait, no, I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Nine:

Kagome and Sesshoumaru kept walking through the trees enjoying each other's company.

Kagome stopped and looked up to admire the view; she enjoyed watching how the wind blew gently causing the branches of the trees to follow its rhythm. Sesshoumaru, who hadn't stopped walking, suddenly turned to call for Kagome.

"Kagome." He decided he liked how her name came out from his mouth. It sounded smooth and light.

It wasn't until she heard him calling her, that Kagome realized she had been left behind, so she ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

When she was running towards him, she tripped with a root from a nearby tree.

Kagome closed her eyes shut while expecting the coming impact, a coming impact that never arrived. She found herself against a well toned chest instead of the cold ground.

Kagome looked up and found golden eyes staring intently at her. It was Sesshoumaru who had been fast enough to catch her before she could touch the ground.

Both of them were entranced by each other.

'This scene is rather familiar.' Kagome thought as their faces began getting closer and their eyes slowly closed.

'Don't forget the curse is still there. Remember, it won't be until the sun and the moon rise together, that the new splendor will appear and the final judgment will arrive.'

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to where the voice had come, and he thought he caught a glimpse of blue eyes, so he blinked but the next moment they were gone.

He turned to look at Kagome and felt the urge to sigh. The voice was right.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Sesshoumaru stated making Kagome snap back to reality.

'Yep, this situation is very much familiar.' Kagome thought bitterly, but in spite of that, she asked.

"Hn? About what?"

Sesshoumaru was about to begin, when they heard someone calling for them.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama!" They turned to see Rin running towards them with Souta trailing behind.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome smiled at her.

"Otousan asked Rin and Souta- kun to come for you!" Rin announced.

"Well then, we better don't let them wait too much." Kagome said while starting to walk. "Can we finish this later, Sesshoumaru?" She asked while turning to face him.

He nodded once.

The four of them went to the hotel reception, where their parent's were already waiting for them.

They chatted for about an hour while waiting for InuYasha. Rin and Souta suddenly watched through the window one of the hotel's pets, Boris the dog. They ran outside to play with it.

"Rin, Souta, wait!" Mrs. Higurashi called while standing from the couch she had been sitting on.

"I'll go for them." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said smiling.

"Hn… InuYasha is taking too long, and the reservation at the restaurant is for 6:30. We'll be late; it's already 6:15." Inutaisho said while observing Sesshoumarus retreating form.

"I'll wait for him, and then we'll catch up to you at the restaurant." Kagome offered.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked.

"Sure, no problem." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ok honey, we'll meet you there." Mrs. Higurashi told her before they left.

'Where could he possibly be? He's late. Well, I guess I could use this time to think. After all, I don't get as much time alone as I would like. It's good to have some time to think about stuff such as…Sesshoumaru. What did he want to talk about? Frankly, I can't understand him, this is the second time he pulls away when we're about to kiss. Is he that disgusted by me? I mean, what could it possibly be other than that?'

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the waving hand in front of her.

"Oi!" InuYasha's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Eh?" Her eyes focused to his face, which seemed rather annoyed.

"Where's everyone?" He asked her in an annoyed tone that rivaled the annoyance that his face showed.

"They went to the restaurant because otherwise we would lose the reservation, which by the way was at 6:30, so I offered to wait for you." Kagome answered a little bit annoyed.

'The nerve with this guy! He's the one who arrived late, and he has the cheek to talk to me like that!'

InuYasha directed her one last glance before turning with a 'keh' and starting to walk away and towards the restaurant.

'Did he just walk away?! Who the hell does he thinks he is? If he thinks I'll let him behave like that, then he's got something else coming.'

She ran to catch up to him and stood in front of him.

InuYasha looked down at her, but soon dismissed her and stepped aside so he could continue on his way. This only made her anger increase.

Once again, she walked and stood in front of him, this time she moved to block him when he tried to walk past her.

"Oi! You're in my way, wench! Move!" He demanded.

'Ok, that's about enough.' Kagome thought annoyed while glaring at him.

"Look" She started trying to control the increasing anger. "I haven't done anything to you. I've been nice to you because I want to be your friend, but I you don't want that, fine with me! But let me tell you something: You have NO right to treat me like that! I won't let you continue with you with that 'I'm better than you' attitude. Is that understood?" Kagome finished with a last glare.

InuYasha stood there with eyes widen as saucers. Kagome then started walking away. This time, InuYasha ran to catch up to her. He walked silently by her side until he slowly asked shyly.

"Do you really want to be my friend?"

"Eh?" Kagome stopped and turned to face him.

He was looking to his right while scratching his chin.

"I'm sorry by my behavior. I was an ass. It's just that I'm not used to people being nice to me." He slowly turned his eyes to her and was surprised to find Kagome smiling warmly at him.

"It's alright." She extended him her right hand and asked: "Friends?"

"Friends." InuYasha said while shaking her hand.

The rest of the way toward the restaurant was spent talking and getting to know each other.

Golden eyes stared at them and a silver haired youth muttered something like "Stupid half breed." with venom dripping from every word.

* * *

A.N. Yay! Chapter nine is done! I really intended to update sooner, but I got writers block and on top of that some evil teachers left tons of work. T-T

Well, I'm still in need of ideas, so please type me at Blue rose angel if you've got some. That's it for now. Please review! .


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah, on with the story, people!

Chapter Ten:

Silently, the silver haired youth followed them back to the restaurant.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha arrived to the restaurant, where everybody was waiting for them except for someone: Sesshoumaru.

"Hi." Kagome greeted everyone.

"Oh, honey, you're back." Mrs. Higurashi said turning to Kagome.

"Sit, sit." Inutaisho said while standing to pull the chair for Kagome. InuYasha sat across her and next to Rin.

"Thanks." Kagome said to Inutaisho. "So, where's Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"He went to look for you two because you were taking too long, but he should be back soon." Keiji explained.

"Oh, there he is." Izayoi said pointing to the entrance of the restaurant, where he was standing.

Sesshoumaru walked towards their table and sat without as much as directing a glance to Kagome, who in turn stared intently at him.

'Geeze, what's his problem?' Kagome thought confused.

The tension was so dense that you could cut it with a knife. Sweat dropping, Inutaisho decided to speak.

"So…how do you like the hotel so far?"

Sakura, who caught the hint, answered with a smile.

"Oh, I believe it's beautiful, don't you think so, Kagome?"

Kagome, who was still staring at Sesshoumaru, blinked and turned to her mother.

"What? Oh, yes, it's beautiful." She answered a little absent mindedly. After that, Keiji started telling a story that made everybody laugh, except for two persons.

* * *

The dinner went by with Sesshoumaru being more silent than usually. The entire night, he avoided Kagomes eyes, and kept his gaze everywhere but her. When dinner ended, everyone went back to their rooms.

On their way to theirs, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and spoke to him for the first time in the night.

"What's your problem? You've been more silent than usual and you have avoided me the entire night! So pray tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

Sesshoumaru directed her a lazy gaze before turning his eyes straight ahead. Until then, Kagome noticed they had hardened.

"It is none of your business, so I don't see why I should tell you." He stated in cold voice without turning to her.

'Oh no, mister! I won't have any of that!' She thought with her anger increasing.

She walked faster and stood in front of him blocking his way while she glared at him.

"Of course it's my business, you jerk! Were supposed to marry, so the least we could do is try to get along! Look, I do not intend to spend the rest of my life with an arrogant and narcissistic bastard who isn't able to communicate, so suck it up and tell me what's wrong."

Sesshoumaru merely lifted a perfect eyebrow while his eyes studied her face carefully.

"I am quite sure you do not need for me to 'get along' with you as you have just mentioned. After all, you have InuYasha for that." He stated.

Kagome stared at him for several minutes while she processed what he had just said to her. Then, she started laughing. Sesshoumaru stared at her with a slight look of bewilderment on his face.

"Woman, immediately tell this Sesshoumaru what is it that you find so amusing." He demanded irritated.

When Kagome finally was able to suppress her laughter a little, she explained.

"It's just that I never though you could be jealous. I mean, at least not the high and mighty Sesshoumaru I know." Sesshoumaru frowned before stating.

"Nonsense, this Sesshoumaru isn't and won't be jealous, especially not of you." Then, he just walked past her. Kagome felt how her heart torn when she heard him.

"I just want you to know that there's nothing between InuYasha and I. The only one I love and will always love is you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a low voice, only meant for him to listen.

He stopped at her statement with his eyes slightly widened. When he turned to look at her, his heart stopped.

There, Kagome stood under the moonlight with her hair gently blowing behind her. Her azure eyes, which were currently looking to the floor, glowed with unshed tears, and her silky skin took an ethereal glow with the light the moon provided.

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to run to her and hold her in his arms before kissing her senselessly, but he fought against that urge. No, he couldn't do it, not until he told her about 'that' and certainly not before he was sure he wouldn't risk her life again.

But then again, he couldn't leave her alone.

He walked slowly towards Kagome. When he was in front of her, he cupped her face in his hand and turned it upward so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have known better." He said tenderly.

Kagome was shocked, but then she smiled at him.

"It's now ok." She said while her tears silently fell. But these weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of happiness.

Kagome lifted her hand to Sesshoumaru's face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

He let go of her face and grabbed her hand which was in his face. He turned his face to her wrist, where he laid tender kisses. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, Kagome could she that the golden depths shone with something she had desired for so long. They shone with love, love for her.

Then, Sesshoumaru leaned towards her ear and murmured something that made Kagomes heart flutter.

"Ai shiteru, Kagome. Will you marry me?"

Sesshoumaru took a step back to look at her reaction and found Kagome smiling at him.

"I thought we were already engaged, weren't we?"

He chuckled a little.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you myself."

"Well then, yes, I'll gladly marry you." Kagome laughed and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru returned the hug, and they stayed like that for a while before Sesshoumaru broke the hug by taking a step back.

Kagome stared confusedly at him and say that he had a serious look on his face.

"We have to talk." Was all he said before he grabbed her hand to lead her to a more private place.

* * *

A.N. I'm alive! I know, I know, it's been a while since I last updated, but you've got to understand, I had, no, scratch that, I have a lot of work to do, and then I got sick, so I didn't have a lot of free time to write. Sorry about that. But hey! Let's see the bright side, chapter ten is ready! Yay!!! Well, please read and review. Hope you like it. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Come on, I know it, you know it, and everybody knows it. I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Eleven:

A handsome youth with silver hair remained silent while many thoughts rushed through his head. Meanwhile, the beautiful maiden that was seated next to him eyed him through the corner of her eye. 15 minutes had already past since they had found the private place he wanted, and he still hadn't said anything. She was getting worried.

"Um… Sesshoumaru." She tried but got no response.

'What's wrong with him? He's been acting strange lately. Maybe he's sick. What should I do?' Kagome thought worriedly.

Suddenly he turned to face her and Kagomes heart skipped a beat. Never before had Sesshoumaru stared at her with such intensity in his eyes. There, she could read so many emotions like incertitude, sadness, doubt, and something she couldn't recognize. She frowned, but her eyes widened the moment she recognized that unknown emotion. It was fear. What was Sesshoumaru afraid of?

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to sigh, but for the first time, he didn't fight it. How could he explain Kagome something so complex?

He turned his eyes to the front so he could watch the lake. A bench next to the lake was the most private place they could find.

He then spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"Kagome, first of all I need you to promise me something." He said while turning to face her once again.

Kagome nodded unsure as to what was he going to ask.

"I want you to promise me that you'll hear everything I have to say without interruptions. If when I'm finished you desire to leave, then you'll be free to, but I'm asking you to stay till I'm done. Do you promise?" He asked.

"Sure, but why would I want to leave?" She answered.

Sesshoumaru smiled with sadness.

"Because maybe you'll find me repulsive, and I would completely understand it."

Kagome frowned. 'What is he talking about?'

"Sesshoumaru, what are…?" But he cut her off before she could finish.

"Soon you'll understand everything; you just have to be a little patient."

Kagome nodded, then, Sesshoumaru started his story.

"Everything starts 500 hundred years ago, when youkais still roamed the Earth and humans feared them." Sesshoumaru stopped to see if he had Kagomes attention. When he saw he did, he continued.

"In that time lived the greatest of demons, an Inu youkai named Toga. What made Toga special was that he, unlike the other youkais, wasn't a blood thirst demon who looked forward to kill everything that crossed his path. One day, Toga met the greatest of priestess, Midoriko. At first, they had a few unpleasant encounters because a demon and a priestess aren't meant to be friends, but after a while, they proved wrong and became inseparable. Time went by, and one day, Midoriko realized that the feeling that had originally been friendship had turned into something else. Love. Toga had captivated her heart, and she was anxious to tell him how she felt, so she went to look for him, but what she found broke her heart. Midoriko saw Toga kissing another Inu youkai, his soon to be mate. After that accident, Midoriko spent all day and night in her hut crying. She had lost all desire to live." Sesshoumaru paused a moment and then continued.

"Tsubaki, Midorikos sister, admired Midoriko so much, that when she saw her condition she went to look revenge. She looked for Toga, and when she found him, she cast a curse on him. Meanwhile, Midoriko decided that she would forget Toga and continue with her life, so she wanted to tell Tsubaki about her decision, but when she didn't find her, she asked the people of her village if they had seen her. They told her the way Tsubaki had gone, and how she seemed so determined to do something. It was then that Midoriko started fearing for Toga, so she ran the way the villagers had told her, but when she arrived it was too late. Tsubaki was finishing casting the curse upon Toga and his family. There was only one thing Midoriko could do considering her weak condition. She gave Toga an opportunity to rid himself and his family of the curse in exchange of her life. When everything was over, the emotions and miko powers of Midoriko were so concentrated that they were expelled from her body in the shape of a pearl. The Shikon no Tama to be more precise."

"What was the curse Tsubaki casted upon Toga and his family, and what does this has to do with you?" Kagome interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"Should I remember you about the promise you made? You're supposed to remain silent until I finish my story." Sesshoumaru scolded her.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" He teased her. "Tsubaki cursed Toga by turning him and the family he created with his mate into creatures that lived by taking others lives. She turned them into vampires, but that wasn't all. As you may know, vampires don't die because of aging, they're said to be immortal, but there are certain methods to kill them. The other part of Tsubakis curse was that if Toga or any member of his family died, his soul would never find rest and would wander this Earth forever. A moment ago you asked me what had all this to do with me. Well, you'll see, Toga was my great-grandfather, and as you must have already realized, I'm a vampire. This is my real form." At this moment, Sesshoumaru dissolved the concealing spell. Two magenta stripes appeared on each of his cheeks along with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Inside his mouth his fangs grew.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was afraid she would reject him. That's why he had always remained cold and distant from other people. He had been afraid they would reject him.

"I understand if you consider me a disgusting creature and want to dissolve our engagement. I must look like a monster to you. A disgusting creature who doesn't mind to kill others in order to remain alive."

Sesshoumaru was about to turn around and leave when a hand around his wrist stopped him. He turned widened eyes to Kagome who kept her eyes to the ground.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"I'm confused, but that does not alter the fact that I love you. I still want to remain by your side and help you through this." Then she looked up to his eyes.

"Will you allow me to remain by your side, Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes if possible widened even more.

"Are you sure about this? Someday I might loose control and attack you." He asked her.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you, besides I don't think you would hurt me." Kagome finished with a smile.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru couldn't find words to express what he felt, so the only thing he could do was to wrap his arms around her in a tender embrace.

They remained like that for several minutes until they broke the hug, but Sesshoumarus hands remained on Kagomes waist. They stared at each others eyes and began to lean closer, and closer till their lips met in a tender, yet hungry kiss. Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshoumaru lick her lips asking for entrance to her mouth, which was given the moment she gasped. His tongue stroked hers and both battled for dominance, but Kagome lost and let out a moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss, while his arms secured themselves around her waist. After a while they broke the kiss in order to catch their breath, but never breaking eye contact. Then, Kagome took a step back.

"Wait, you said Midoriko gave your family an opportunity, what was it?" Kagome asked confused.

"Midoriko said that when the sun and the moon rise together, the pink splendor would appear and the final judgment would arrive. As far as we know, we represent the moon, and the pink splendor refers to the Shikon no Tama, but we don't know what she meant about the sun and the final judgment."

Kagome though for a moment before her eyes widened, then she slipped the strap of her dress leaving bare her right shoulder, considering that in the hotel she had taken off the pink shirt she was wearing under it. There, was a mark in the shape of a little sun.

"Do you think this has something to do with it?" She asked Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. He stepped closer and touched the mark.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a birthmark. I've had it since I can remember." Sesshoumaru remained silent while he thought.

"It may have something to do. I'll have to ask father about this later. For now let us go to our room to rest." And with that, they left the place holding hands while the same icy blue eyes stared at their retreating forms. The owner of the pair of eyes pronounced a few words before disappearing.

"The final judgment is getting closer."

* * *

A.N. Well, I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but exams have just started and I've been very busy, so bear with me people. Please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I really believe this isn't necessary anymore, but anyway, I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Twelve:

"What do you think about it?" A silver haired male asked the almost identical man who accompanied him.

"This is the ultimate prove that she's the one." He answered while he studied the old diary that had belonged to one of their ancestors.

"I thought so." Was the only thing the youth said before he exited the balcony they were in.

'He seems really worried.' The elder silver haired man thought while he eyed his son's retreating form through the corner of his eyes, then, he let out a sigh and turned his eyes to the sky. 'I wonder how everything's going to end. I hope nothing bad happens.'

* * *

'Something's not right, but I can't point out what is it.' Sesshoumaru thought worriedly while he made his way to meet Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out to him while she waved her hand. A smile was plastered on her face. They were supposed to meet at the bench next to the lake that they had occupied the previous night.

'Probably I shouldn't worry too much; after all it seems it will be a good day.' He thought while a small smile appeared on his lips.

Suddenly, the once lovely blue sky turned black and a dark aura could be sensed.

Sesshoumaru stopped on his tracks. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to the sky, where a chilling voice could be heard. "It's time to begin." Was what the voice had said. Suddenly, Kagomes eyes turned dull and her body elevated while she started glowing a pink color.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru desperately started running towards her.

A pink pearl was expelled from her body and she started falling. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to catch her. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes only to find Sesshoumaru's concerned face inches away from hers. The pink jewel slowly descended towards Kagome, who extended her hand to catch it.

"What is this?" She asked while she stood with Sesshoumaru's help.

"My, my, what a lovely couple we have here." The voice from before said, drawing their attention to the sky once again. There, a beautiful woman remained floating while she looked at them. Her gray hair violently blew behind her while her icy blue eyes seemed to bore through their souls. She wore the garments of a high class priestess.

"Wench, immediately explain to this Sesshoumaru who are you and what's the meaning of this." He demanded while baring his fangs to her and pushing Kagome behind him.

"Why you surprise me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I expected you to be brighter than this. Do you really not know who am I?" Sesshoumaru in turn growled at this.

"Very well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tsubaki, Midoriko's younger sister." This statement drew a gasp from Kagome and a bewildered look from Sesshoumaru. Seeing neither of them said anything, she continued.

"I am here to take revenge on you." She said referring to Sesshoumaru, then she eyed Kagome and took a moment to consider something. "As well as you, seeing you are on Sesshoumaru's side."

Having said this, she extended her hand in front of her and it started glowing a blue color. A blast of energy came from it, and was directed towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed and managed to move himself and Kagome out of the way of the attack. Where the energy collided was now an enormous breached crater.

"Not bad at all I must admit, yet this was just warming. Let the real fun begin." She began chanting some spells, and the lake glowed a purplish color. Seconds later, an enormous grey serpent like emerged from the water, its red eyes watching their every move.

"What's that?!" Kagome asked starting to panic.

Suddenly, without warning, the beast lunched at them at an incredibly speed. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome bridal-style and jumped out of the way of the attack.

They landed on a safe spot, away from the monster. Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and murmured a faint "Stay here" before returning to where the beast was.

Sesshoumaru stood regally in front of the serpent, both of them looking at each other, never looking away. A putrid scent started filling the air as Sesshoumaru's nails grew longer and sharper, slowly turning into deathly claws, and started glowing a green color. His markings appeared on his face and his fangs became larger.

"Now, this is more appropriate." Sesshoumaru said with a malicious smirk on his lips. He now felt more comfortable on his true identity, especially when fighting.

It had been quite some time since his last hunt, actually it been since the incident with Kagome, and his beast craved for blood.

The serpent, however, was the first one to attack. It launched towards Sesshoumaru, who jumped to dodge the attack. While he was in mid air, Sesshoumaru slashed at the beast with his whip effectively hitting its right eye.

The beast cried out in pain while blood oozed from the wound inflicted by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of the state of the serpent to end with its life. He used his whip again, only this time his target was the neck of the beast to decapitate it. In a second, the beast lied in a pool of its own blood. Slowly, it began to disintegrate.

"How cruel of you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru turned to look at Tsubaki, who continued talking. "In case you didn't know, that was my favorite pet!" She finished with a pout.

"Wench, cut this nonsense immediately." Sesshoumaru warned through clenched teeth.

"My, my, aren't we grouchy today." At Sesshoumaru's growl Tsubaki continued.

"Ok, ok, I get it; you're not in the mood. Anyway, I was about to tell you that you forgot something." She said in a bored tone.

"Pray tell me, what is it that this Sesshoumaru has forgotten?"

Tsubaki only extended her right arm to her side, her hand glowing the same blue color from before. "Her." She stated. Until then did Sesshoumaru realized that Tsubaki was referring at Kagome, her attack aimed at his betrothed.

He cursed under his breath while he dashed at the top of his speed towards Kagome, who only stood petrified watching as the blast was coming closer and closer.

"Kagome! Run!" Sesshoumaru shouted at her, but Kagome couldn't move. 'Dam! Please allow me to be there on time.' Sesshoumaru pleaded desperately. 'I don't want to lose her, no, I _can't_ lose her.'

Meanwhile, the only thing Kagome could do was to close her eyes and wait for the blow. 'That's it, I'm done. No, I don't want to die. I want to remain by Sesshoumaru's side. I can't die!' She decided in her mind, and then realization hit her. 'Eh? What happened? Why am I not death yet?' She thought confused.

The blow never came. Slowly she opened her eyes only to stare at a chest. She tilted her face upward to see the face of the owner of the chest.

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured when she discovered his face slightly contorted by pain. 'Kuzo.' He cursed. 'I wasn't expecting the attack to be purifying energy.'

"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed when he fell on top of her due to the damage inflicted by the attack, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Kagome laid Sesshoumaru down with his head on her lap.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright? Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded with tears already on her eyes. The moment she closed them, tears started to fall.

"As noisy as always I see."

"Eh?" Kagome opened her eyes and found Sesshoumaru staring at her with a small smile on his lips. A slight frown of pain staining his features.

"You idiot! For a moment there I thought you were death! Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again. Understood?" She demanded.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru's voice surprised.

"Eh? Um… Sure." Kagome answered blushing slightly, feeling embarrassed by her ingratitude towards Sesshoumaru, who had risked his life to save her.

"I'm glad you're not harmed. The sacrifice was worthy." With that said, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, the last breath leaving his body.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagomes eyes widened in realization. "Sesshoumaru! Please, Sesshoumaru, don't leave me!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears falling freely from her eyes. Tsubaki and everything lost importance to her; the only one that mattered was Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly Kagome felt the forgotten Shikon no Tama pulsate in her wrapped hand. She opened it and found that the pearl was shining, and then it elevated. The brightness of its light increased enveloping everything. That was the last thing Kagome saw.

* * *

"Kagome." A voice called out to her.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." She whined while she tried to get away from the hand that was poking her.

"Girl, I am not your mother." The voice answered a little annoyed.

'That voice. I know that voice.' Images of what had happened were rushing through her mind. Kagomes eyes snapped open and she turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome breathed. There stood Sesshoumaru perfectly fine. Before he could react, Kagome launched at him and started sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I thought you had died. Please, don't ever again leave me."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her slim waist and breathed deep in her fresh scent of lavender and jasmine.

"I won't." He murmured into her hair.

The sound of someone clearing her throat snapped them back to reality. They let go of each other and turned to look at the person who was making the noises. They found a beautiful woman dressed in a mix of miko and warrior garments. She had black hakamas and a red haori. On her chest, was her armor, and at her hips were two swords. Her long black hair that reached to her knees was tied into a low ponytail. Her kind brown eyes were staring at them.

"Congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, you have passed the test." She said smiling warmly at them.

Kagome stared at her with an astonished expression while Sesshoumaru merely lifted a perfect eyebrow.

A sigh drew their attention to a figure standing a few steps away form the beautiful woman. "You should explain everything to them." Explain the other person.

Kagome drew her breath as she realized who that person was. "Tsubaki."

Sesshoumaru growled at their previous enemy while he positioned himself in front of Kagome. Tsubaki merely directed them a bored looked before saying something that shocked them beyond expectation.

"Would you calm down? I no longer mean harm to you. The test is over and you passed. It's not as if I had ever meant to harm you."

"But you attacked us!" Kagome accused.

"Yeah, yeah, well, it was needed in order to make Sesshoumaru show his true feelings."

"Eh?" Was the only response from Kagome.

"Allow me to explain." The beautiful woman from before stepped between Kagome and Tsubaki.

"First of all, I should introduce myself. I'm Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no tama, the pearl that is currently on your hand." She pointed to Kagomes right hand. It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed that she was holding the pearl.

"I believe you already know the first part of the story, don't you?" Her question was answered by Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed."

"Well, this should make things easier. You'll see, before I died, I made a last wish. What I wished was for my beloved and his family to have a second chance. They would rid from the curse if one of their descendants fell in love and was willing to risk everything for one of my descendants. Which would be you." She referred to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Do you remember the prophecy?" At the brief nod of their heads she continued. "There's a part that says: 'When the sun and the moon rise together, the pink splendor will appear and the final judgment will arrive.' Well, the sun refers to Kagome (Sunrise shrine) and the moon to Sesshoumaru (The symbol of the Western). The moment both of you were honest about your feelings, the Shikon no Tama awoke and reappeared on this world. As my descendant, I was most natural that the pearl was inside Kagome. The final judgment was meant to probe that you truly loved each other and that your family deserved forgiveness. The moment Sesshoumaru risked his life in order to safe Kagome you earned it, and when Kagome cried pure tears for your death, she showed us she truly loved you."

"Ok, I think I get it so far, but wasn't Tsubaki supposed to hate Sesshoumaru's family? Then why did she take part in the final judgment?" Asked Kagome confused.

"Well, that's easy." Tsubaki started. "That's because Midoriko asked for my help, so I couldn't deny it from her. Besides, she's my sister and I trust in her decisions, so if she wanted to give Toga and his family another chance, who was I to avoid it?"

"Oh, I see." Replied Kagome.

"Well, what's important now is that the curse is dissolved and that you two can be together now." Midoriko said smiling.

Kagomes eyes widened and a brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, did you hear tha…" She turned towards Sesshoumaru, but when she saw him she stopped.

"What's wrong? Why didn't your markings disappear?" She asked.

"Should I remind you that since the beginning I was an Inu youkai, therefore these markings won't disappear because they belong to my race."

"Is that everything?" Kagome asked a little uncertain.

"I'm still immortal."

Kagome's eyes were stinging due to the tears that were currently accumulating.

'He's immortal. That means I'll grow old and eventually die while Sesshoumaru remains young and full of energy. I won't be able to share many things with him.' Kagome felt an immense sadness overwhelm her.

"Oh one more thing. Kagome, you are now the protector from the Shikon no Tama," Midoriko, seeing the sadness reflected in Kagome's eyes, started drawing her attention "therefore you are now immortal."

The tears in Kagome's eyes started to fall as she realized what that meant, but this time they weren't tears of sadness. Those were tears of happiness.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know what that means?" She turned to ask.

Sesshoumaru merely smiled at her and nodded.

"We'll be together for eternity." She laughed while she launched at his waiting arms.

"We should probably leave them alone. Don't you think so, Tsubaki?" Midoriko turned to ask at her younger sister.

"Yeah, you're right. This is way too corny for me."

With that said, both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

A.N. I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to take so long to update, but I got this stupid writers block, besides I didn't know what to do about the fighting scene. In the end I guess it wasn't that bad, was it? Well I hope you like it. Please review. I don't know if I should continue this story, so please tell me what you think. Ciao. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This feels like a dejavú. Well, anyway, I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Thirteen: 

CRASH!

A Chinese porcelain cup shattered as soon as it came in contact with the floor.

"What happened? Are you alright?" A worried looking woman rushed to the side of the woman who had been holding the cup, and who currently remained frozen.

"What's wrong?" The other woman insisted as her worry grew with each passing second.

The brown widened eyes of the woman who had till now remained frozen, turned to stare at her worried friend while she brought a hand to her bosom.

"I'm fine, thank you; it's just that I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my chest."

This statement surprised the second woman.

"Do you think this could mean…" She trailed off.

"I believe it does." Izayoi answered with a small smile.

Both women hugged and shared a moment in which tears of happiness were shed, but these tears were not just happy tears, they were also tears of freedom.

* * *

Golden eyes widened considerably and cute fluffy dog ears perked upright. A handsome young man stormed out of his hotel room and into his father's one.

Once he was inside, he didn't say anything, instead he stared at the back of a chair where an elegant man sat staring out a window with a small smile playing on his lips.

Since he entered the room, the man hadn't done anything to show he had noticed him, until now.

"So, I take it you felt it too." The man stated without turning around.

"Yeah, so this means that…"

"Indeed." The man interrupted. "We are now free of the curse." He finished for the young man, who dashed out of the room with uncontained happiness.

Meanwhile, the man lowered his eyes to his hands and a sigh left his still smiling lips. Once more, he turned his eyes to the sky in time to see a shimmering white light cross the sky.

'I hope you can now rest in peace, Toga, Father, Elysia.' Was his last thought before leaving the room.

* * *

It was now the beginning of the night and Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to their hotel room holding hands.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by thousands of questions from their fathers along with bone crushing hugs from their mothers, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome sweat dropping.

'This is going to be a long night. Was the thought that crossed their minds before they ushered their parents and siblings to the living room, so they could tell them everything and answer all their questions more comfortably.

* * *

Sigh.

"Well, it seems you had much more interesting vacations than I did." A young brunette said while she closed her eyes in a disappointed fashion.

It was now the last Sunday of winter vacations and Kagome was finally back from Hokkaido and was currently hanging out with Sango at a cafe. While Sango was complaining about her boring vacations with her grandmother, Kagomes mind drifted away.

'After the incident with Midoriko and Tsubaki days have passed by calmly as well as Christmas and New Year did.' She thought while eyeing the white gold ring with a blue crescent moon adorning her ring finger in her left hand and blushed at the memory.

**Flashback**

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "It's beautiful." She said with a smile as she admired the snowy view of the National Park in Hokkaido.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind her, leaned forward to murmur something into her ear.

"You are far more beautiful." This comment and his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin caused Kagome to blush a deep red. The sight of her blushing and stuttering made Sesshoumaru chuckle before walking towards a bench.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked when he noticed Kagome hadn't moved from her spot.

His voice brought her out of her stupor and she ran to catch up to him.

They remained sited for a long time only enjoying the view and each other's presence. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru took something out of his Armani's coat pocket and told her to extend her hands. Kagome did as she was told, but only stared confused at him when he deposited a small black leather box in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked him.

"Open it; it's your Christmas present." He answered non-gallantly.

"Eh?! I-I can't take this; I mean I forgot to get you a present. It wouldn't be fair for me to receive this." She said nervously and ashamed.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her from the corner of his eyes and shrugged.

"If you think so, then consider the fact that you accept it as my gift." When he saw her doubt, he turned to her and took a hold of her chin with his left hand; their faces were inches apart as gold met blue.

"Hime-sama, I would be honored if you accept this humble present." He said with a charming smile. Kagome blushed once more and nodded.

"Good, now open it." He said letting go of her.

'Jerk, I'm sure he's aware of the effect he has on me.' She though while she opened the box. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw what was inside it.

Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and positioned himself on one knee before her while he grabbed the ring from the box and her left hand. He then proceeded to slip it on her ring finger before placing a tender kiss on it. After that, he turned his eyes to her.

"This is a prove of my undying love for you."

Kagome launched herself towards Sesshoumaru.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed while she wrapped her arms around his neck. At first, he was taken aback, but then her returned the hug and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

**End of flashback**

Kagome then turned to look at Sango, who was still complaining and then something clicked in her mind.

"Um…Sango?" Sango opened her eyes and stopped babbling about her vacations.

"Yes?" She asked Kagome.

"It's just that…" She trailed off and lowered her gaze to the table.

"Yeah?" She urged her to continue.

"How come you didn't seem surprised when I told you everything about what happened?" She looked up again at Sango.

"What do you mean?" Sango was now confused.

"You know, about Sesshoumaru being a demon and the incident with Tsubaki and Midoriko."

"Oh! You mean about that?" Sango said before shrugging. "It's just that I'm so used to this kind of things that they don't surprise me anymore."

When Sango saw the confused look Kagome was giving her, she sighed.

"You'll see, many generations ago, my family was pretty famous because they were the best demon exterminators from all Japan. Since little, the kids born in my family were taught the art of slaying demons. People from all over Japan came to ask for the help of the Hino's (Sango's last name) to get rid of demons. Nowadays, demons are very rare, and they don't attack people anymore, but even I was taught this art. About seven years ago I slayed my first and only demon, so that's why I'm not in the least surprised about what you told me."

"Wow, that's so cool, Sango!" Kagome said marveled.

"You think so? I thought you would be bored, that's why I didn't tell you before." She explained.

"It's not boring! Actually I believe it's very interesting." Kagome reassured Sango, who for a moment remained surprised with her eyes widened. Finally, Sango smiled warmly at Kagome and murmured something.

"You really are something, you know that?"

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked Sango, who in turn only shook her head.

"No, I didn't say anything." She remained silent and in deep thought for a moment before frowning. "But now that I think about it, it will be a problem if "they" find out" Sango stated.

When she heard this, Kagome put down the cup of coffee she had raised to her lips.

"Who are you talking about" She asked confused.

"Who else but your fan club?" Sango answered a bit exasperated. "If they find out you're engaged imagine what they'll do, or have you forgotten what happened last spring when your cousin Tatsuki came to visit you and they saw both of you together in the mall?"

When Sango mentioned this Kagome sweat dropped and frowned at the memory. She could still remember Tatsuki's scared face when he had returned from the interrogatory session made by some of her fans. 'He still hasn't confessed what happened there, and he hasn't visited me since then.' Kagome thought before sighing.

"You have a point there, but they don't have to find out, right?" She finished with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Sango smiled at her.

"So, wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure thing."

With that, they left for the movies after paying the bill.

* * *

"It was really funny, especially that part when he fell on top of her." Sango said barely containing her laugher once they had exited the cinema.

"Yeah." Kagome answered giggling.

While they were walking, Kagome glanced at her wrist watch and noticed it was already 10:30 p.m., so she turned to Sango.

"I guess we should already go home, after all school starts tomorrow."

Sango only nodded and yawned while she stretched her arms. They continued walking in silence. When they arrived to the corner of the street, Sango turned to her friend and smiled.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she left.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Kagome smiled while she waved Sango goodbye. When she disappeared behind another corner, Kagome continued her way back home.

"I'm home!" Kagome said from the entrance of her house.

"Welcome back, honey." Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen.

Kagome dropped unceremoniously on her bed once she had reached her bedroom.

"So many things happened on these vacations, though I get the feeling there are more surprises waiting." She turned, so that now she was lying on her side, and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what will happen next." She murmured with a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, a silhouette of a man could be seen standing on the roof of one of the most tall and important buildings of Japan. The only things that you could see because of the darkness were his eyes. Eyes of an intense green that shone with mischief.

The owner of the pair of eyes, who had currently been watching the city, looked upward to stare at the moon.

"The new moon will arrive soon." A smile spread over his lips. "Till then, I shall wait." He then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Riiiiiinnnnnng

A hand stretched to turn off the alarm clock while soggy blue eyes slowly opened and stared into the ceiling. Something then clicked in Kagomes head causing her eyes to widen.

'School starts today! I have to hurry or I'll be late!' She threw her covers and started getting ready for school.

She grabbed everything she needed and entered her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out already bathed and dressed in her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse and a green skirt that reached the middle of her tights.

She then proceeded to brush her hair. Once she was done, she took a look at her in the mirror and decided everything was fine, so she went downstairs.

When she arrived to the dining room, she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were already having breakfast, and that her pancakes were waiting for her.

"Good morning to everyone." Kagome greeted.

"Good morning, Kagome." Greeted Mr. Higurashi while he read the newspaper.

"Good morning, darling." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

When she finished her breakfast she went upstairs and brushed her teeth. Then, she went downstairs again.

"Where's Souta?" She asked while she took her schoolbag and car keys noticing he wasn't seated in his place.

"Oh, he's outside with my dad." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Grandpa is back?!" Kagome asked exited.

At the nod of her mother she rushed outside to say hi to him, not before saying bye to both her parents. Once she left, Sakura turned to her husband.

"You told her?"

"Nop." He answered calmly.

"She'll be mad." She said before continuing drinking her coffee.

Keiji only sweat dropped and murmured an "I know".

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, a pair of handsome youths were in front of the mirror finishing fixing their uniforms so they were ready for school.

"You already told her?"

Cold golden eyes turned to the younger of the siblings before turning to the mirror once again.

"I fail to see how this is any of your business, but I will answer anyway. I haven't told her yet. She is to find out today." A small smile appeared in his lips, making his features even more outstanding if possible.

"This aint going to be nice." The younger murmured.

* * *

Outside, Kagome rushed to give her grandfather a welcome hug. He had been a month outside Japan meditating, or at least that's what he told them.

"Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed once she spotted him with Souta. Apparently he was showing him some kind of paw from a legendary monster or something like that.

When the old man heard someone calling for him, he turned towards Kagome and opened his arms in an inviting fashion.

"Grandpa, I missed you so much!" Kagome said while hugging him.

"I missed you too, Kagome, but I'm sure you missed all my stories, but don't worry, once you get home from school you'll be able to listen to them once more." He stated proudly.

Kagome shook her head. 'He'll never change.'

"By the way, sis." Souta started. "Shouldn't you go to school already?"

"Oh, right! I'll see you two later." She waved goodbye to her brother and grandfather.

She got on her black Audi and left for school.

Once she was in the school parking lot, she noticed a red Volvo.

'I wonder whose is it.' But then she shrugged it off and entered the school building.

* * *

A.N.: Well, I'm tired, so I'll leave it here.

I wanted to leave something clear; Kagome and Sango have fan clubs. Kagome is called "The Princess of Kaibara High school" She is known like this because she is one of the most beautiful girls in the school and she is the kindest and the one with the purest heart of all, that's why many people like her. The ones that gave her that nickname were the members of her fan club by voting.

Sango is "The Queen of all sports". I believe it's pretty obvious why's that, don't you think so? She is also admired because of her beautiful face.

By the way, Tatsuki, Kagome's cousin, was somewhat tortured by Kagome's fan club and he hasn't gotten over it.

That's all for now. I hope you like it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Despite of what the voices inside my head say, I don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Before we start, I would like to explain the meaning of some Japanese words.

_San: _Miss. (You know, when you're referring to a young woman.)

_Guetabako: _The locker where you put your shoes once you enter a school in Japan. While you are inside the school building, you wear special shoes.

Chapter Fourteen:

"Good morning, Kagome-sama."

"Higurashi-san, have a nice day."

"It's nice to see you, Kagome-san."

These were the kind of greetings Kagome received since she entered the school building, and which she answered with a greeting of her own accompanied by a serene smile.

Slowly, she made her way to her guetabako as she said 'Good morning' to the other people who were changing their shoes. Once she opened her shoe locker, many letters and presents fell from it as usual. Since Kagome had started high school, a club devoted to her was formed. Over half of the student population, both male and female, was a member of that club, and everyday she received love letters, presents from her admirers and many other things.

Being used to this, Kagome calmly bent down to pick everything and put it inside her school bag. She then changed her shoes and proceeded to walk to her classroom.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled her name, causing Kagome to stop and turn around to see who was calling for her. Almost immediately, she spotted three of her best friends, Eiri, Yuka and Ayumi, waving at her at the end of the hall. They walked to where she was standing while Kagome merely smiled at them.

"What's up? It's been awhile since I last saw you!" Kagome greeted her friends as soon as they reached her, but Yuka merely stared at her annoyed.

"What do you mean by that? We've been calling to your house but no one answers! Where the hell have you been?"

Kagome sweat dropped at the inquisitive stares she was receiving from her friends.

"Well…" She scratched her chin as her eyes drifted elsewhere but their awaiting faces while she thought of an excuse.

'I just can't tell them the true. It's too weird. It's not like "Hey! Do you remember my boyfriend? Yeah, the hot one. Well, I spent the holidays with him in the same hotel room in Hokkaido, where we almost got killed. Oh, I almost forgot! I discovered I'm the guardian priestess of the Shikon no Tama, meaning I'm an immortal being. Yeah, usual stuff, but what about your vacations?" It's not like they'll believe me anyways.'

A multitude of squeaking girls rushed past them bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. Of all of their girlish screams, Kagome could make out something about someone being totally hot. She turned confused to her friends, only to find the running behind the previous girls.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kagome called out to them.

"Sorry, Kagome, can we continue this later?" Eiri asked her while she dragged Ayumi with her.

"Yeah, we forgot we had something to do. We'll make it up to you later." Yuka waved Kagome goodbye before they disappeared behind a corner.

Kagome only stared blankly at the place they had disappeared before she sighed. 'Ok, that was weird, but that gave me the opportunity to think of an excuse. Now, what am I going to tell them? A visit to grandpa? No, we live in the same house. Hmmm…Well' she shrugged. 'I've got plenty of time to think about something.' With a happy smile tugging on her lips, Kagome turned on her heels only to bump into someone. The impact sent them both sprawling on their butts.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Kagome rubbed her abused backside with her eyes closed from the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she found a guy across from herself. He too had his eyes closed, but instead of rubbing his butt, he was rubbing his head, which, apparently, had hit the wall during his fall.

Kagome noticed that the books he had been carrying, the ones that had probably blocked his vision, were scattered in the floor around them. Being the kind person she was, she began picking them up. Once she was done, she pilled them up against the wall and made her way to the boy who continued on the floor recovering from the fall.

"Are you alright?"

Her sweet, worried voice caused him to open his eyes revealing a beautiful crimson color. Kagome noticed for the first time how handsome the boy was. He had short black hair and pale skin. The way his eyes were shaped gave him an intellectual look.

She noticed how he narrowed his eyes when he looked at her before he began frantically searching for something in the floor. Something caught her attention behind him, so she reached for it, leaning a bit against the boy. This movement caused her sweet scent of lavender to flow to his nose, instantly causing him to relax. Once she grabbed the object, she pulled back to take a better look at it. It was then that she noticed she was holding a pair of glasses, HIS glasses. Realization then hit her. 'So that's the reason for his weird behavior!'

"I believe this is what you were looking for." She said handing him the lenses.

He blushed a pretty shade of red before grabbing them and muttering a 'thank you'.

Once he had regained the sight, he took a look at the person who had helped and his heart skipped a beat.

'She's beautiful.' Was the only thought that crossed his mind while he stared at her smiling face. Her blue eyes seemed to draw him, making it impossible for him to look away.

'Hmmm… he would look much better if he used contacts.' That was Kagome's conclusion once she had examined his looks with the glasses.

She stood up and brushed her skirt from invisible dust before she offered her hand to help him stand up.

His blushed grew ten shades redder, but he accepted her hand anyways.

When he was already standing, Kagome went to pick the enormous pile of books and handed them to his owner, who accepted them with difficulty.

"Let me give you a hand." She offered while she grabbed half of the books he was carrying.

"So where are we going?" She asked turning to him.

"Ah, t-to the Principal's o-office." He answered while barely hidden nervousness.

"Say, are you new? Cause I don't remember seeing you around here before." Kagome asked while they walked through the corridors to their destination.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes before answering to her question.

"Yes, I have just arrived from Kyoto."

Something then clicked in Kagomes mind.

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself!"

She shifted the books, so that they were now under her left arm and resting against her side, leaving her right arm free.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She presented herself with a friendly smile while offering her right hand for him to shake it.

He tried to do the same she had done with her books but failed miserably, resulting with all the books he had been carrying to scatter in the floor.

Ashamed, he bent down to pick them up, but a small giggle that soon became a rich laugher had him looking up to her.

Barely containing her laugher, she bent down to help him.

"You're a little clumsy, you know that?"

She giggled again when he lowered his head and nodded.

"Well, that makes you cute." This statement caused him to turn surprised to look at her, not believing what she had said. He found her smiling warmly at him and his heart stopped for a moment. At that instant, he decided that he had never met a being as beautiful as the one he had before him.

"You still haven't said what your name is." She reminded him softly bringing him out of his musings.

"M-my name is Sousuke Chidori."

"Well, I hope we become good friends, Sousuke." She once again offered him her hand and a smile, which he accepted, and for the first time, he gave her a smile of his own accompanied by a nod.

"We should get going, don't you think so?"

"Yes." He stood up already carrying the books that had fallen.

The rest of the way to the Principal's office was uneventful. Mostly Kagome explained him about how some things worked in the school and asked him questions to get to know him better. Once they arrived to their destination, Kagome invited him to have lunch with her and her friends before waving bye to him and taking her leave to her classroom.

When she arrived there, Kagome greeted everyone in general. Everybody turned to see who was the person who had arrived, and when they saw it was Kagome they smiled and greeted their class representative. Indeed, Kagome had been chosen the class representative because of her grades and her charismatic character. Apart from that charge, Kagome was the vice-president of the Student Association.

She found Sango was already there and was currently talking to some girls, so Kagome walked up to them.

"Good morning, Sango, Michiru, Hotaru."

The three girls turned to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"So what were you talking about that had you so busy?" She asked while seating in a nearby chair.

"Haven't you heard, Kagome? It's the latest new! The say that some new students entered the school and that they're gorgeous!" Hotaru exclaimed exited.

"Really?" Kagome asked sweat dropping at her friends' excitement. "Have you seen them?"

Hotaru immediately looked disappointed. "No, we couldn't. There were too much girls and we couldn't see them." Michiru explained.

'So that's where Yuka, Eiri and Ayumi were going.' Kagome recalled the previous events.

"Everyone go to your seats." Was the order issued by the teacher as she entered the classroom. The students did as they were told and proceeded to seat in their assigned places. Once everyone was seated, the teacher stood beside her desk.

"Today is a special occasion because someone will be joining our school. I hope you'll show him your education and help him in everything he needs." She then called for the person who was waiting outside the classroom to enter.

Once he entered, gasps erupted from the girls mouths along with exclamations such as 'He's so cute! Look at his hair! So unique!' And so on. The only female in the room who had another reaction was Kagome, who merely remained frozen in her seat.

"InuYasha, please introduce yourself to the classroom."

He just shrugged and said "My name's InuYasha."

Then, when he saw Kagome, he smirked and waved at her.

"Oi, Kagome, what's up?" She shrunk in her seat.

'What the hell is InuYasha doing here?!'

"You know Miss Higurashi?" The teacher asked.

Without turning to her, he answered.

"Hell yeah."

The teacher frowned at his response.

"Well then, please have a seat next to her. Now, everyone, take out your English books and open them on page 45." She turned to the blackboard to write something on it.

Meanwhile, the girls that were seated next to her started asking questions to Kagome about him, only causing her to shrink further in her seat.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed to him in a low voice so no one but him would hear her when he sat next to her.

He just shrugged before saying to her "You'll find out soon."

In another classroom two grades ahead from theirs, a pair of males caused a similar reaction with the females.

A.N. This chapter really took a lot of time because I lost inspiration. I also discovered I really need an editor. It would make things easier, not to mention I would update sooner. (Sigh) But anyways, I'll have to deal with not having one. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to apologize for the previous chapter. I intended it to be like a preface for what would be the 'Next Season' or something like that. That's why I didn't bother to describe it a lot. I just wanted you to take a look at what was happening in diverse places. I now realize it wasn't clear enough, so please excuse me. Well, that's all for now, please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't believe you would be reading this story if I owned any of InuYasha's characters. So let's just get started with chapter 15.

Chapter Fifteen:

"Oi, Kagome! Wait up!" InuYasha called after her while he made his way through the torrent of students that were going to the cafeteria, trying to reach her, but she simply acted as if she hadn't heard him.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the fourth period and the beginning of lunch, Kagome had walked out of the classroom trying to get away from him with her friends following behind. It had worked.

"Kagome, is it ok to ignore him? I mean, he's new, shouldn't we help him out and show him the school?" Sango whispered to her friend while she eyed the new boy through the corner of her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He'll be just fine." Kagome answered without removing her eyes from her way ahead.

With one last look at him and a sigh, Sango decided to give up, not understanding why her friend was so mad.

"Dammit! Stupid wench!" InuYasha cursed when he lost sight of Kagome and her friends.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" He turned annoyed to the person who had referred to him and found a group of five male students staring intently at him. Their eyes seemed to glow mysteriously eerily, except for the one who had spoken before, and who was wearing glasses that somehow reflected the light making it impossible to see his eyes. Upon closer inspection, InuYasha found they were wearing small pins with Kagomes picture and a text that read 'Kagomes Official Fan Club', and that the guy with glasses was wearing another pin beneath the other one that said 'President of Kagomes Fan Club.'

"What the hell do you want?" InuYasha demanded with his usual impolite manners deciding not to dwell for the moment on the fact that Kagome had a fan club and choosing to ask her later about it.

The now known as the President pushed his glasses further up his nose while he smirked before speaking again.

"We couldn't help but notice the familiar way you referred to Kagome-san earlier."

"So?" InuYasha asked getting exasperated.

A vein popped in the head of the President, but he tried to remain calmed.

"If it's not too indiscrete for me to ask, what is Kagome-san to you?"

"It is none of your business." InuYasha answered before pushing through them to continue his search for Kagome leaving five astonished students behind. No one before had shown their authority such disrespect as that person.

Meanwhile, Kagome and her friends had already arrived to the cafeteria and were currently looking for a place to sit.

"Kagome!" A male voice called out to her.

She turned around without stopping to see who had addressed her and found Sousuke waving to her at the entrance of the cafeteria, so she smiled at him and waved her hand for him to follow her and her friends.

"Who's him?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, he's Sousuke. He's new, so I invited him to have lunch with us. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I think he's cute." Hotaru giggled.

"Oh, Kagome Hime-sama is just too kind!" Sango mocked with feigned enthusiasm.

"Would you stop that?" Kagome huffed angrily.

"Kagome! Behind you!" Michiru warned Kagome, but it was too late. She had been walking backwards, so she failed to notice that there was someone walking on the opposite direction in front of her causing her to bump into that person.

A pair of hands shot out to grab her shoulders to avoid her fall. The owner of the hands leaned closer to murmur something into her ear.

"We should stop meeting this way, Kagome."

She 'eeped' when she felt the hot breath of the person in her neck causing her to shiver.

Kagome spun around freeing herself from the grasp of the other person and she found herself face to face with none other than Sesshoumaru.

Her mouth opened to say something, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango's voice brought her out of the shock.

She turned slightly to her friend and nodded weakly before she turned again to Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes.

"Explain. NOW." She hissed the order to him, but he merely lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Is everything ok, Kagome?" Sousuke walked up to her worried and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the action of the insolent human.

"Refrain from touching her if you wish for your hand to remain attached to you arm." He warned in a cold voice as he moved swiftly between Kagome and Sousuke pushing her behind him.

"It's ok, he's just a friend. Don't hurt him, Sesshoumaru." Kagome called over his shoulder. Then, she went over to Sousuke.

"Are you ok?" She asked at him worriedly.

He nodded before signaling towards Sesshoumaru with his thumb.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Someone such as yourself must show the due respect to this Sesshoumaru. I highly advice you watch your behavior when in my presence unless you are willing to face the consequences." Once again, Sesshoumaru warned keeping his cool façade, not letting any anger or emotion show on his face, but if you looked closer, you could see that molten golden was crashing with deep amber in his eyes, signaling his increasing anger.

Sesshoumaru noticed a change in the atmosphere of the cafeteria. It had become heavier. Sharpening his senses, he tried to find the reason for it. His eyes drifted to the entrance of the cafeteria, where he noticed someone had entered and was currently standing there. After a moment everything went back to normal, so he decided to dismiss it for the moment being. He focused his attention once more to the male in front of him.

"I apologize if my behavior seemed disrespectful. I was only showing my concern for Kagome." Sousuke apologized to Sesshoumaru while slightly bowing his head.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's only answer.

Noticing all the stares they were receiving from the rest of the student body, Kagome decided to step in.

"Why don't we go and sit down over there?" Kagome suggested pointing over to an empty table. Everyone started walking towards it, except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Don't think this is over." She whispered to him with slightly narrowed eyes before grabbing his hand to lead him to the table, leaving behind whispering students.

Once they were already seating, Kagome noticed the curious stares that her friends were giving her and Sesshoumaru. It was until then that she remembered that she hadn't introduced him. She took a deep breath to gain some strength.

"This," She said motioning for Sesshoumaru. "Is Sessho…"

"I am Sesshoumaru Tashio, Kagome's boyfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Sesshoumaru beat down Kagome by introducing himself.

Kagome just sat there, shocked, staring at him; his words registering in her brain.

She barely heard when her friends squeaked telling her how lucky she was to have such a gorgeous boyfriend before introducing themselves to him.

When she recovered herself from the shock of his boldness, she felt her anger increasing, so she began clenching and unclenching her fists to try to release come of it.

'Does he has any idea of the problems his little statement while bring?' She thought annoyed, but after a moment of thinking about it, she decided that he probably did, but he didn't care.

Sango nudged Kagome playfully in the ribs before she leaned closer to whisper something to her.

"You never mentioned he was this cute." Her voice made Kagome snap from her bitter thoughts back to the conversation. In response, she only giggled somewhat stiffly.

"I suppose I forgot." She then sent Sesshoumaru a look that she hoped to be intimidating, but considering Sesshoumaru dominated that kind of glares, it didn't work. At all.

"So, how did you two meet?" Michiru asked interested as she leaned her face over the back of her hands to be in a more comfortable position while staring at the couple in front of her. Kagome hardened her glare on him in a futile attempt to warn him that he had already said too much than she was willing to share.

"Through an arranged marriage made by our parents." Sesshoumaru answered calmly ignoring Kagomes warning.

"You two are engaged?!" Michiru's and Hotaru's exclamation made Kagome sweat drop and close her eyes in exacerbation. During all the commotion caused by Sesshoumaru's statement, nobody noticed Sousuke's fist clench tightly under the table until his knuckles turned white, and the way his eyes hardened while he studied Sesshoumaru.

'THIS is one of the reasons why I hadn't told them.' Sigh. Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eyes and saw that he remained calm. 'Well, I guess there's nothing to be done.' Another sigh.

Kagome turned to her friends' incredulous stares.

"Yes, but I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this." She pleaded to them, who in turn only nodded.

After a moment of awkward silence, Michiru was the first to speak.

"But why don't you want anyone to know about it? I mean, Sesshoumaru is very handsome. I would be proud to let everyone know if he was my boyfriend."

"Yes, but have you forgotten about 'them'? Sango pointed.

Michiru and Hotaru thought about Sango's statement before mouthing an 'oh' and nodding in understanding. This caught Sesshoumaru's attention, so he turned to Sango, silently demanding an explanation. She understood and complied.

"We are talking about Kagome's Fan Club."

Sesshoumaru lifted and eyebrow, which Sango interpreted to go deeply into the subject.

"You'll see," She began. "Kagome is Kaibara's High school Princess." Kagome shot Sango a glare for using the title given to her by her fans, but Sango merely ignored her.

"Many people admire her to an extent where they founded a fan club dedicated only to her. As the other clubs, hers has a president, a vice president, a treasurer and a secretary. Apart from those jobs, they are in charge of what they call 'Hime-sama's Protection Squadron'. It basically is a group of her fans that prevents any male with romantic intentions to go near her."

Sesshoumaru nodded signaling his understanding.

"You believe this will prove to be a problem for this Sesshoumaru." He stated.

"Yes." Sango answered for Michiru and Hotaru.

"Your concerns are not necessary. That 'Protection Squadron' as you call it, won't represent a threat for me."

"But you don't understand how much of a nuisance the can be!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Nonsense. I assure you there is no need for you to worry about this Sesshoumaru." He finished, giving no room for discussion.

"Oi Kagome! Sesshoumaru!" Their attention drifted from the subject at hand to InuYasha who had just entered the cafeteria.

Once he reached their table, he slumped in the bench next to Sesshoumaru and let out a heavy sigh. "Dam! Those women are completely nuts!"

"You are late." Sesshoumaru stated without regarding him with as much as a glance and ignoring his previous statement.

"I wouldn't have if someone would have just waited for me!" He exclaimed directing Kagome a heated glare, but she simply gave him an overly sweet smile to be real before apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

"Keh, sorry my ass! Thanks to you I got chased by some crazy wenches that kept saying things about me being cute and bullshit like that."

Kagome, Sango, Michiru and Hotaru laughed at his expense. Even Sousuke chuckled a bit. It was until then that InuYasha noticed they weren't alone. Annoyed, he turned to them.

"Who they hell are you?" He asked while eyeing each one of them.

They scowled at his manners but answered none the less. The first ones were Sango, Michiru and Hotaru, who InuYasha later recognized as some of the girls in his class. Then, Kagome introduced Sousuke to InuYasha. After a moment of studying him, InuYasha turned his attention to something else, Kagomes lunch. Without asking for permission, he reached for it and began devouring it. Chewing a piece of pizza, InuYasha turned to Sesshoumaru to inform him about something.

"Oi, he's on the way."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh and began massaging his temples for the upcoming headache.

Kagome directed both brothers a curious glance silently asking them what they were talking about, but seeing they ignored it, she voiced her question.

"Who are you tal…"

A scream of 'HENTAI' followed by a thud interrupted Kagome, so she turned to her left to the origin of the commotion, only to find a blushing Sango standing and glaring at someone who had been knocked and was currently lying on the floor.

She stretched to gain a better sight of the unconscious form, and found a handsome male with his black hair pulled in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck

Kagome turned curiously to Sango to ask.

"What happened?"

"That hentai groped me!" Sango pointed an accusing finger to the boy.

Said person regained consciousness and accommodated himself on a sitting position while he tried to orientate. His eyes began to wander, but as soon as his sight fell on Kagome, his eyes widened and he shot up. In less than a second, he was grasping Kagomes hands in his while he stared into her eyes.

"Fair maiden, would you bear my child?" Before Kagome and her friends could reaction, someone else did.

"Monk." A cold warning voice made him turn to Kagomes right, where he found Sesshoumaru giving him a glare that said 'Continue and you shall find painful repercussions'.

Pushing aside the warning, he directed Sesshoumaru and InuYasha a grin.

"I finally found you!" He exclaimed. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and InuYasha simply shook his head.

"You know him, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked taking her hands back from the new boy and turning to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed."

"He's Miroku, an old friend." InuYasha explained walking over him. Once he had reached his side, he pointed to Kagome and whispered over to him.

"She's the one I told you about."

Miroku's eyes lit in recognition and he gave Kagome a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama. I've heard a lot about you."

Kagome blushed a little and answered.

"The pleasure is mine."

The bell rang signaling the end of recess and the students began to empty the cafeteria.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I hope we get to meet better." Kagome waved to Sesshoumaru and Miroku while Sango, Michiru, Hotaru, InuYasha, Sousuke and herself began walking back to their classrooms.

"We should get going, classmate." Miroku joked with Sesshoumaru, who only stared at him before releasing an almost inaudible sigh.

They began walking toward the exit door, when Sesshoumaru noticed that the same person from before was still standing there. Feeling his familiar aura, he tried to remember where he had felt it before. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes ahead of him trying to ignore the person.

Miroku was the first one to go out, with Sesshoumaru following behind.

As soon as Sesshoumaru walked by, the other person whispered something that was only audible for him.

"We meet again, Sesshoumaru."

His eyes widened slightly for a moment in recognition before they narrowed dangerously to the other person.

"Mennoh." He growled.

A.N. This is it for now. What do you think? This chapter is larger than the last one. Aren't you happy? Well, I am. Yay! I finally finished it! I guess I'll start working on the next one, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. But first…please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Though it's quite a while since I updated something, nothing has changed; I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters

Disclaimer: Though it's quite a while since I updated something, nothing has changed; I still don't own any of InuYasha's characters.

Chapter Sixteen:

"So, what do we have next?" Sango asked her friends as they walked through the aisle to get to their next class.

"Chemistry with Mr. Van Hagan." Hotaru answered happily. Chemistry was her favorite subject, just as Mr. Van Hagan was her favorite teacher, something that she didn't share with anyone else. This could be noted by the way everyone except her groaned.

"Greaaat" Kagome sarcastically said.

"Hey, cheer up! As soon as torture ends, we'll have P.E." Michiru tried to cheer her friends.

"Well, that makes things better; don't you think so, Kagome?" Sango turned to her.

"I gu…" Kagome stopped in the middle of her answer as well as in her tracks.

"Sango turned curiously to her, and became instantly worried as soon as she saw the look on her friend's face, a look of utter shock.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to Kagome and gave her shoulders a small shake. This brought Kagome back.

"It's nothing. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you in a moment." As soon as she said this, she gently pried Sango's hands from her shoulders and ran in the opposite direction they were headed to, leaving her friends behind wondering what was happening.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought worriedly as she made her way through the campus and toward the football field.

"Long time no see, Sesshoumaru." The beautiful male now known as Mennoh said to Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his lips.

The wind blew gently making his silky red hair get into his face. He gracefully whipped it out of his eyes with his hand. They had gone outside the school building and to a more appropriate place to continue their talk.

"State your business in here, Mennoh." Sesshoumaru hissed dangerously, which only caused the other male to give a small laugh.

"Is that an appropriate way to receive an old friend?" He asked amused.

"Stop the nonsense. You are well aware you are not welcome in the western lands." Sesshoumaru's cold tone could have easily frozen hell, yet Mennoh didn't even flinch at it.

"My, my, it seems you haven't been informed about the news, well, it doesn't surprises me, after all it was just recently decided." Mennoh merely shook his hand in a dismissing fashion.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It's quite simple, actually. Our parent's signed a truce this very morning." Mennoh explained while he walked toward Sesshoumaru. "Therefore", Mennoh continued, "In order to strengthen our relation, I'll be attending this school from now on." When Mennoh had reached Sesshoumaru's side, he rested a hand the other youkai's shoulder before leaning closer to Sesshoumaru and murmuring something that ended with the silver haired demon patience. "So I hope you behave in my presence, puppy. We should become good friends."

Before Mennoh could react, Sesshoumaru had already grabbed his wrist. Mennoh hissed because of the pain caused by the venom that dripped from Sesshoumaru's claws. Using his hold on Mennoh, Sesshoumaru easily threw the other demon several yards away, where Mennoh landed crouched, just as expected from a cat demon.

"Touch this Sesshoumaru again and you will not live a long life." Sesshoumaru warned Mennoh in a low and cold voice.

Slowly, Mennoh rose while he dusted imaginary dust off his clothes and let out a throaty and dangerous laugh. "Well, well, well, it seems that the puppy here wants to play. Let's comply with the puppy's wishes." Having said this, Mennoh launched towards Sesshoumaru with his claws ready to tear him apart, but Sesshoumaru merely jumped out of the way and whipped at him from the air with his poisonous whip. Mennoh managed to dodge the full blow, but Sesshoumaru's whip brushed his shoulder, where the poison started to wear away the clothes and part of the skin.

Mennoh's smile disappeared from his face. Sesshoumaru started advancing toward his opponent, causing Mennoh to give a step back. This made Sesshoumaru smirk.

"What happened to all the confidence that you showed before, Mennoh?"

"It is still there, but I am merely being cautious, Sesshoumaru." Mennoh's smile reappeared. Just as he finished saying this, Mennoh, with a movement of his arm, sent one of his attacks to Sesshoumaru, which consisted of pointed projectiles. Sesshoumaru dodged the majority, but one managed to scratch his arm, where blood spouted up.

"Perfect, for I would not enjoy defeating a scared little cat."

"As if that would happen." Mennoh said before launching once more to attack Sesshoumaru, who launched to meet his opponents attack with his claws, but stopped when a certain fragrance reached his sensitive nose. He turned to the place where the perfume came from and spotted Kagome advancing towards them, but apparently he wasn't the only one who perceived her fragrance. Mennoh had also stopped and turned to her and was currently staring intently at her. A low growl emerged from his throat while he used his demonic speed to position himself in front of a surprised Kagome. He was slightly crouched, ready to attack if necessary with his claws glowing green because of the venom and his eyes never leaving Mennoh's form.

"Se-Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? And what's goi- Oh, my god, what happened to your arm?" Kagome asked worriedly when she noticed the scratch that Mennoh had previously made him. She moved closer to have a better look at it and frowned when she saw that it was and ugly gash. Kagome gently put her hand over his wound and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow pink because of her miko powers, and slowly Sesshoumaru's wound started to heal until there was no sign of it. Through all this time, she had the attention of the two demons. When she was done, she felt two pairs of eyes looking at her. She knew that a pair of them belonged to Sesshoumaru, but she wanted to know who owned the other pair, so she turned to the other person and found a male whose beauty rivaled Sesshoumaru's. His red hair contrasted with his deep green eyes, the ones that where currently shining with something Kagome couldn't quite place. She blushed because of the intensity with which the other male was staring at her. Sesshoumaru noticed this too, and his growl became more threatening. This seemed to take Mennoh out of his stupor because his gaze shifted to the silver haired demon and let out a low chuckle.

In a blur of red, Mennoh moved forward until he was right in front of Kagome, and this made Sesshoumaru let out a menacing snarl while he moved to be once more between Kagome and Mennoh, causing Mennoh's chuckle to grow louder.

"My, my, who would have thought that someday the high and mighty Sesshoumaru would be so possessive of a female?" Once more he turned to Kagome with his intently gaze and continued speaking. "But I have to admit though that she is beautiful, not to mention that she has a unique aura." Mennoh commented as he observed the pink aura that engulfed Kagome's form.

"Very well", he closed his eyes while he continued, "I am afraid that I have to retire for the moment", suddenly he opened his eyes again, and the intensity of his unwavering gaze paralyzed Kagome because it was directed to her, "I hope we will be seeing each other again", having said this he made a small reverence at her before turning to Sesshoumaru. "As for you, Sesshoumaru, we will have to finish our little business in another time, till then, farewell." And in a blur of red he disappeared.

Kagome stared for several moments at the spot where Mennoh had been before she was able to digest the best she could what had happened. She turned to Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was staring fixedly at her. She couldn't help to feel nervous, so she tried to look everywhere but him in order to avoid his gaze.

"So…um… who was that person?" She asked shyly, but her only answer was silence. Kagome could clearly feel the anger bubbling inside, so she turned to face him and give him a piece of her mind when she saw the look on his eyes. Confusion and something else shone in the golden depths of his eyes, causing her anger to fade away.

"What happened?" Kagome asked with worry written all over her face.

"I have to retire for the moment being, since I need to consult something. I will explain to you when I understand it myself." As he spoke he summoned his demonic energy, which materialized in the shape of a gray cloud beneath his feet that allowed him to travel through the skies.

He needed to clear his doubts, so he directed to the place where he knew he would find the answers, his father's office.

Meanwhile, Kagome saw left seeing his retreating form. She stood there for a while before she slowly started to exit the field.

'Ahhh, what should I do? I feel too excited to return to the classroom. I don't think I could concentrate on studying even if I tried it.' Suddenly her eyes lightened as an idea came to her mind. 'I know! I'll go to the library! Going there always helps me to relax!'

Having arrived to that conclusion she made her way to the old library building.

Once she was inside, she went to her favorite section, the mystery section, but particularly to the place where the books of Victoria Holt were resting. She was her favorite author. She got on her tips to reach the only book that she hadn't already read, but it was too high and she couldn't reach it. Just as she was about to give up a white and delicate hand with long fingers appeared and grabbed the book she had been trying to get. She turned to find out who was the owner of the hand, but what she found paralyzed her. In front of her was the male who had been fighting with Sesshoumaru.

'Th-this is the guy Sesshoumaru was fighting. I believe his name was Mennoh, but what is he doing here? I thought he had left. M-maybe he came to take revenge on me!'

During all this time, Mennoh merely watched the display of different expressions that appeared on Kagome's face. At first it was realization, then it was pensive, then confusion and the current one was a mix of surprise, discontent and maybe some fear. After some time, he finally talked.

"I am sorry to distract you from your thoughts, but before you jump into wrong conclusions, I just want to assure you that I mean no danger for you. I apologize for my earlier behavior; I never meant to scare you. I know it's not my place to ask, but please, trust me."

This statement called Kagomes attention, and immediately her eyes settled on the male form before her. He was incredibly beautiful, but not in the way a woman is beautiful. He had a masculine beautifulness, just like Sesshoumaru. His long and silky red hair that reached his knees was tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had piercing eyes of an intense emerald color with hints of red, but strangely they currently had a look of complete tenderness and sincerity in them. After she inspected Mennoh for a moment, she arrived to the conclusion that he seemed like a nice person.

"Fine, I will." Having said this, a dazzling smile appeared on her lips. Mennoh's eyes slightly widened and an almost imperceptible blush appeared on his cheeks. "By the way, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said while she extended her hand for him to shake. He gently took her hand in his and laid a tender kiss on her white knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He then lifted his face just enough to direct her an intense gaze and a seductive smile that caused Kagome to blush a nice shade of red. She quickly retrieved her hand from his grasp while she muttered "Th-thank you." Kagome was so nervous that she didn't want to meet his gaze, so her eyes began to wander around, but they soon landed on the book that he was holding, the one she had been trying to reach. Mennoh's eyes followed her gaze and he held the book out to Kagome. "You like Victoria Holt?" He asked her as she took the book from his hands. Kagome directed him a brilliant while she nodded. "I love her work! Her stories are very interesting! I always get caught by her stories." Her smile suddenly faded while she continued. "It's really a shame that I can no longer find most of her books. It is really rare to find them in a library nowadays."

"I understand. I posses a vast collection of books, which includes all of Victoria Holt's titles, even those of them that are under a pseudonym, if you want, you can come over to my house. I would gladly lend them to you."

Kagome's face immediately lightened. She was so overcome with happiness that she grabbed both of his hands in hers and placed her face mere millimeters away from his to get a close look at his eyes to make sure he was serious. "Really?!" Her brilliant smile was once again on her lips. Mennoh blushed a little once more while he nodded.

"Yay, I can't wait to tell Sango! You know what? I'll go tell her right know!" She was so happy she gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to leave the library. Once she was at the door, she turned and smiled once more to Mennoh and waved to him. "Thanks a lot, Mennoh. I'm really happy." Having said this, she left the building. Mennoh was left there with his eyes slightly widened and touching with his right hand the place where Kagomes lips had touched him. Suddenly, Mennoh broke in a dash with only one thought in his mind and a decided look on his eyes.

A.N. I know this was short, but I have some doubts as to where the story is heading. I have to decide between the different directions the story could take that I have in mind. Should I be a little cruel to Sesshoumaru? Please write and tell me what you think. By the way, did you notice how Mennoh's attitude change when he's near Kagome?


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No, no, and no, I don't own InuYasha

Disclaimer: No, no, and no, I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter Seventeen:

Kagome was happily walking towards her next class while she though of all the books she could read in Mennoh's house. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that when she got her attention back to where she was going she realized that she was outside her classroom instead of being in the gym, where P.E. was going to be held. She let out a little and tired groan while she grimaced, but she soon recovered and a small smile appeared on her face. Well, it hadn't been that bad because, after all, her sport shoes where in the classroom and she had to pick them up before going to change her clothes, so she opened the door, expecting the room to be empty, but she found that it wasn't. Sousuke was at the most aloof corner of the classroom, giving his back to the door. Apparently he hadn't noticed Kagome, so she was about to talk to him when she noticed he was talking to someone on his cell phone. It's not that she liked to listen other people conversation, but this time she couldn't help to listen part of what he was saying.

"I know what I have to do without you telling me." His tone of voice was exasperated. There was a mumble on the other line before Sousuke spoke again.

"I will do as I see fit, so save your little advices, father." There was a hint of sarcasm and despise in his voice when he said the last word, and after he said that, he hang up and turned his gaze to the window as he let out a tired sigh.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She decided to exit the room to give him some time alone, but when she gave a step back she stepped on a piece of chalk, breaking it and provoking a "crack" sound. Sousuke immediately turned his head to the source of the sound as he demanded. "Who's there?"

The moment Kagome saw his eyes, all of her blood froze. His gaze was cold and unwavering and she felt as if he was seeing right through her very soul. There was something dangerous within those eyes.

When Sousuke saw it was Kagome his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Did you need something?" He gave her a small smile.

She snapped back from the shock and gave a small nod.

"I-I just came to get my sport shoes. Well, now that I have them I should get going to class, and you should do the same. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kagome left the room in a hurry. For some reason, she felt something in his aura that made her uncomfortable. It was as if something threatening was stalking her.

As she ran to the gym she tried to find an explanation to that feeling. Even though she was no longer in the same room with Sousuke, she still felt threatened.

'Sesshoumaru, where are you? Why aren't you here with me?' That was the only thought that was currently on her mind.

* * *

Ever since he had landed on the outskirts of his fathers' office, Sesshoumaru had fought the urge to frown because he was able to perceive that annoying odor, the same one that Mennoh gave off. He decided to ignore it and enter the elegant building.

He walked through each one of the doors led to his father's office, and every time he did so, the secretary, employers or guards would bow at him respectfully, not just because Sesshoumaru was the director's eldest son, but because Sesshoumaru's presence demanded respect and everyone feared him.

Finally he reached the room where he knew his father was waiting for him. He hadn't notified him of his visit, but he knew his father had felt his aura since he was on his way to his office.

He opened the door and found his father with his back on him, standing in front of the window with his arms crossed on his back.

"Explain." Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said. His father let out a small sigh before turning around and meeting his sons' inquisitive stare.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, dear son." He said with an innocent smile, but when he saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't buying it, he decided to desist. He gave one more sigh before saying. "So, I take it you met with Mennoh." It wasn't a question. His statement only met silence, so he decided to continue.

"And I suppose you want to know why they are now in our territory." Once again, his only answer was silence.

"You are aware that since the reappearance of the Shikon no tama there have been disturbs between the demons of the four lands. There have been rumors that there is a group of demons that are planning on stealing it. The other three great Lords and me have met and decided that this represents a great threaten to the four lands, so we have all made a pact to unite our forces to defeat this new foe, and since the holder of the Shikon no Tama is in the Western Lands it is only logical that they come to our territory." Inutaisho explained.

Sesshoumaru studied his father's face for a moment before speaking.

"There is something more."

His father gave a small smile. "Indeed. I have reasons to believe that Rokujou, Mennoh's father, is the one behind this."

"And you thought that if he was in your lands you could watch all his movements." Sesshoumaru finished for him. He turned his gaze to the window while he spoke.

"This matter must be quite serious if it required the cooperation of the four great lords. I shall not leave Kagomes side in order to ensure her safety." Sesshoumaru said and made a pause before continuing and turning his eyes once again to Inutaisho. "Father, I need to ask a favor of you." And Inutaisho knew that whatever Sesshoumaru asked he could not deny, for Sesshoumaru's stare was full of determination.

* * *

'She was sooo dead.'

This was the first thought that crossed Kagomes head when she reached the gyms door. Fifteen minutes had passed since P.E. had begun, and she knew that the teacher, Mr. Morinaga, would be extremely upset, so she armed herself with all the courage she got, opened the door and entered. Kagome closed her eyes, fearing to see the face of Morinaga sensei, and gave a respectful bow in signal of apologize.

"I'm so very sorry for being late but I had an emergency and was forced to attend it. I sincerely hope you are kind enough to forget this for this time."

Kagome remained bowed, expecting the angered yells of her teacher, but nothing came, so she raised her head, trying to see Morinagas face. Instead she found that all her classmates were looking at her as if she had grown another head. She immediately straightened and began searching for the teacher with her eyes but he wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked as she reached her friend.

Kagome turned to her with a confused face. "Where's Morinaga sensei?"

Sango frowned a little at this. "Don't tell me you forgot about the organization for the school trip?" Watching Kagomes blank stare, Sango sighed and continued.

"We are supposed to start with planning the school trip today, and as always, the hour assigned to P.E. is the one we can use to do it, as well as the gym. By the way, where have you been? We couldn't start without the class representative, and that means you."

Kagome couldn't help letting out a breath of relief because, after all, she wasn't going to be punished for arriving late!

"Very well then, let's start passing list, ok?" Kagome said in general as she made her way to the front, where everyone could see her. She got out her list and began calling each one of the names that appeared on it.

"Himemiya?"

"Here!"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Here!"

"Inugami?"

There was no answer, so she asked again, but there was still no answer. Kagome began looking for InuYasha but couldn't find him, so she asked to the class in general about his whereabouts.

"Does anyone know where InuYasha is?"

"He suddenly left shortly after the bell rang, and when I asked him where he was going, he told me something about some family business." Hotaru answered.

Kagome frowned a little. 'Sousuke isn't here either.'

She shrugged it off and continued passing list before starting to plan the trip.

Kagomes class would make the trip with an upper class, but they needed to organize themselves before meeting with the other class.

It was decided that they would go to Kyoto, where they would visit the temples. Kagome proposed that they assigned duties to each person before they planned the order in which they would visit the temples. In the end, Kagome was chosen to be the person in charge of her class, so she needed to reunite with the other class representative, which she would do later. Sango was in charge of the luggage; Hotaru was in charge of the food, and so on. By the way, InuYasha was in charge of the garbage because he wasn't there when everyone chose what they wanted to do.

After that, the day went by rather fast, and when Kagome realized what time was it, she saw that it was time to go home. She was about to leave with Sango and the rest of her friends when she remembered she had to take some papers of the trip to the teachers' room, so she asked her friends to go ahead.

Kagome had already delivered the papers to the teachers' room and began walking through the aisle and towards the stairs when she noticed an impressively strong demonic aura. Kagome was no coward, but she couldn't suppress the chill that ran through her spine. She decided to act normal till that presence faded, but that never happened, instead it grew stronger as it neared her. Kagome began to walk faster, and so did the owner of the presence.

Suddenly, Kagome felt that the presence was in the same aisle that her. She turned everywhere, trying to find it, but she couldn't see it. Her breathing became harder as her agitation grew. Out of the sudden, the lamp that was on the opposite extreme of the aisle exploded without explanation. Almost immediately, the lamp that followed did the same, and so on. It seemed as if the lamps where exploding as someone went by them. There was one more lamp to go before that 'thing' reached her.

Kagome closed her eyes in fear as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Since when was she so weak and coward? Why wasn't she fighting? It seemed as if when Sesshoumaru wasn't around she couldn't do anything. Why wasn't Sesshomaru here, with her?

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore, 'that' was right in front of her, but she didn't want to open her eyes. With the last strength she possessed she opened her mouth to call a name. His name.

"Sesshoumaruuuu!!"

A.N. What will happen next? - Please review.


End file.
